Personal Lover
by Goddess Aeris
Summary: Androides eran genéticamente creadas para ‘satisfacer’ a los hombres, pero ella era diferente.Podía albergar sentimientos humanos.¿Qué pasaría si en su intento de huida para ser normal se topa con un adolescente con una sobredosis hormonal?... S&S...CAP 3
1. Comenzando una vida

**Personal Lover**

**Idea original de: Shao-kun lovers**

**Escrito por: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Summary: **Androides eran genéticamente creadas para '_satisfacer_' a los hombres, pero ella era diferente… sus circuitos le permitían albergar sentimientos humanos… ¿Qué pasaría si en su intento de huida para ser normal se topa con un adolescente con una sobredosis hormonal?... S&S

"_El hastío de un ingeniero robótico dará paso a una creación diferente capaz de desarrollar sentimientos… el único problema es que está diseñada para complacer a los hombres ¿Será capaz de huir de su destino? ¿Podrá lograr una vida normal? ¿Y que pasaría si en su huída es acogida por un joven de diecisiete años que tiene problemas para "controlarse" y encima virgen? El amor domina a las bestias…y a otras cosas…"_

**Aclaraciones**:

—"Personajes hablando"

_Pensamientos o cosas para resaltar_

**Capítulo uno:**

"_**El comienzo de una nueva vida… ¿o serán dos?"**_

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Aquí estaba yo nuevamente, en la clase de matemáticas. Y no crean que porque no me gustara, sino todo lo contrario, las matemáticas son para mi algo tan sencillo como lo es respirar para cualquier persona.

Con eso no quiero decir que no soy como cualquiera. Soy un muchacho igual a los otros; un típico y hasta –arriesgo a decir –monótono adolescente de diecisiete años, prontamente, dieciocho.

Tengo amigos, algunos más afines que otros. Aunque soy alguien más callado de lo que podrían ser los demás. Me cuesta un poco relacionarme con las personas… no soy tan comunicativo, quizás por la forma en la que fui criado… pero esa ya es otra historia.

Mis amigos, a los que puedo llamar amigos con todas las letras son muy pocos. Nunca se los admitiría en voz alta, pero afortunadamente ellos no tienen acceso a mis pensamientos… aunque a veces dudo esto último.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana… desde donde yo estaba ubicado podía verse el parque de la escuela. Era un parque muy extenso lleno de verde… pasto por doquier. Pero lo que contrastaba ese paisaje era un árbol. Un enorme árbol de flores de cerezo. Siempre cuando tengo que pensar o simplemente cuando quiero sacarme de encima a todo el '_Club de Fans de Shaoran Li_', voy allí. Casi nadie va… y eso es una pena por ellos, porque ese lugar es confortable… increíblemente purificante… en cuerpo y alma. Pero es una suerte para mí.

—"¡Hey!" –Ese grito logró sacarme de mi estado de ensoñación y al ver por los alrededores me percaté de que todos se habían ido, menos... —"Bello pensante… ya es la hora del descanso". –sí, ese alguien era mi 'mejor amigo', Eriol Hiragizawa, un tipo de lo más loco… _algunas veces._

—"Ya voy… y por cierto…". –le dije mientras sonreía intentando mostrarme arrogante. —"Gracias por lo de bello".

Él me miró a través de sus gafas y sonrió… no me gustó esa sonrisa, era tan… _escalofriante_. —"De nada… pero no creas que seré _**yo**_ el que satisfaga tus _necesidades sexuales_".

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que refregarme _eso_!?

Le di la peor de mis miradas asesinas, pero él seguía sonriendo. —"Cállate ¿quieres?... ¿acaso en esa cabeza tuya no hay más que testosterona?" –negué con la cabeza. —"Pobre de Tomoyo… debes agotarla con toda esa obsesión tuya…" –oh, sí esta era mi oportunidad de mofarme de él, y nadie me la quitaría. —"¿O es que con Tomoyo aún no…?" –me hice el ignorante del asunto y callé al ver como su escalofriante sonrisa se iba formando en una expresión seria. Oh, Dios, esto es todo un deleite y estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

_Que al parecer, no fueron suficientes…_

—"No es gracioso". –me dice en un tono tan estricto que no puedo hacer más que volver a estallar en risotadas. —"Sabes que amo a Tomoyo y jamás la obligaría a dar un paso tan importante como ese, cuando sé que aún no está lista".

—"Vamos, Eriol…" –comencé tratando de acallar mi risa. —"No puedes aguantar ninguna broma… y tan hombre que _parecías_". –me burlé… sabía lo que sentía por Tomoyo Daidouji –su novia – y yo lo respetaba, aunque me apenaba un poco que lo reconociera tan abiertamente frente a mí.

Yo creo que nunca podría decir algo así. Nunca había sentido algo parecido por ninguna chica… nunca nada así, pero sabía que para él debía ser importante. ¡Eriol había abandonado sus títulos de rompecorazones para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a ella! Para comenzar… eso era extraño, y sobre todo en Eriol… pero…

¡Oh, vamos! El tipo siempre me molestaba y cuando yo lo hacía, aparentaba estar ofendido. Aunque creo que lo hacía porque sabía que yo no seguiría importunándolo. Generalmente no molestaba a nadie, pero él sí me conocía realmente, y por eso utilizaba unas tácticas llenas de malicia para atosigarme.

Y me conocía tanto, que sabía de todos mis problemas… sobretodo acerca de mí… de mí… _problema sexual_. Bien, no es realmente un problema… sería más apropiado decir mi _falta de sexo_. Sí, tal y como suena, _soy virgen_. No es que voy a andar gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, ni publicarlo en ningún diario.

Me daba algo de… ¿vergüenza? Sí, me avergonzaba en cierto punto ser virgen... porque un muchacho de mi edad ya se habría abordado en la vida sexual. Pero yo aún no, y no es porque sea un puritano, ni porque no tenga la intención, ni nada de eso… sino más bien… no se me daba la oportunidad y aunque sea algo estúpido y a muy niña… me gustaría que fuera algo especial que pudiera disfrutar.

Aunque si llegara a darse la oportunidad de encontrar a una chica… _entregada_… lo haría sin reservas para –por fin –deshacerme de toda esa tensión que creció en mí hace un tiempo. Más específicamente, _en una parte de mí_…

Es más… ¿quieren saber dónde?

Pues… _ahí_…

Y no les diré más…

—"Bien…" –nuevamente la voz de Eriol logró sacarme de mis pensamientos. —"Vamos, Tomoyo espera en el patio para que almorcemos".

Yo asentí y lo seguí.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Por fin me había librado de esos dos tórtolos enamorados. El ambiente estaba tan azucarado que creo, no volveré a probar algo dulce en mi vida.

_Vomitaría_…

Procuraré recordarme nunca más estar con ellos _a solas_… puede llegar a ser realmente repugnante para los ojos ajenos… todo ese intercambio de fluidos babosales… Eriol estaba a punto de comérsela… y Tomoyo… Tomoyo se dejaba… eso fue lo que más me sorprendió…

_A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen_…

No se para qué demonios Eriol me propuso comer en su compañía… porque ellos se estaban _alimentando_ _mutuamente_, y _sin comida_… mientras que yo, prácticamente, estaba ahí de violinista… o mejor dicho, estaba ahí para servirles de colchón…

Quién sabe qué sería lo que tenía en mente ese psicópata al que llamo _amigo_…

Es que mientras examinaba el interior de la boca de su novia ¿no recordaba que yo estaba ahí y que podría salir con un trauma cerebral de por vida? ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidara de todo su entorno?

_El amor…_

_El amor es así… todo lo olvidas… todo menos a esa persona…_

_La persona que amas… más que a tu vida…_

Eso había sido justamente lo que me había dicho una de mis hermanas antes de casarse. Nunca lo comprendí. Y no se si algún día lo comprenderé. ¿Amar a alguien más que a mi vida? ¿Sería eso posible? No es que sea tan arrogante, ni que me quiera tanto… pero creo que eso sería el extremo.

El mundo es egoísta… y el amor no haría la excepción.

_O eso pienso yo_…

Negué con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No necesitaba indagar demasiado en el tema, sabía que algo así –si es que llegaba a sucederme –sería de lo más remoto.

—"¡Shaoran!"

¿Dentro de unos cientos de años?

—"¡Shaoran!"

Sí, en ese tiempo sería posible que algo así me sucediera… pero no por ahora…

—"¡SHAORAN!" –ese grito me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me giré para encontrarme con una de las personas con las que menos me quería encontrar.

—"¿Por qué no me prestabas atención?" –me preguntó frunciendo el seño con esa vocecita chillona tan característica suya.

Rolé mis ojos sin podérmelo creer. ¿Desde cuándo _yo_ tenía que prestarle atención a _ella_? Está bien, sí era una chica a la que se la podía considerar caliente, y una de las más populares; y no se si era por capricho mío o, simplemente desinterés, pero no la quería cerca.

—"No tengo por qué estar pendiente de ti". –le dije haciendo uso de mis complejos poco caballerosos. —"Dime ¿tendría qué?"

Noté que en sus ojos cobrizos, con destellos rojos, se encendía la furia. Sonreí internamente… ¿sería que ya estaba llegando al límite de la indiferencia para que me dejara de perseguir como una gata faldera?

Está bien… sé que el dicho es con la palabra 'perra', pero en este caso… gata era la mejor opción.

—"Cualquiera que tuviera una sola neurona funcionando en su cabeza lo haría…" –contestó pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos negros. —"Pero veo que tú… no lo puedes entender".

Perdón… me perdí una parte… ¿_ella _estaba hablando de neuronas? ¿La chica '_Hola-soy-más-hueca-que-una-nuez-seca_' de la preparatoria me hablaba _a_ _mí _de neuronas?

¡Ja! Debe estar bromeando.

Clavé mi mirada en ella y me encogí de hombros. Si quería a un chico sin neuronas… eso sería lo que tendría. —"Pues como puedes ver… no, no tengo una sola neurona funcionando… si a eso le llamas que no me interese en ti". –terminé con una sonrisa dispuesto a dejarla con la palabra en la boca y una nueva derrota para apuntar en su lista. Odiaba a las chicas tan superficiales como ella.

—"¿Por qué te haces el difícil? ¿Eh, Shaoran Li?" –volví a escucharla, pero no le hice caso y seguí con mi camino. —"O es que…" –oh, no… ese tono no me gustaba nada. —"¿Es que no te gustan las mujeres?"

¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué mierda tenía esa chica en la cabeza?!

Eso precisamente… _mierda_.

Me giré a ella. ¡Sí! Lo admito, soy débil cuando me desafían así. Es algo imposible de evitar cuando tu reputación está en juego, ¡y más en una escuela! Porque no se crean que los que digan '_No me importa lo que piensen sobre mí_' lo dicen en serio. Eso es una reverenda porquería. Es la mentira más grande del universo… ok, quizás no la más grande, pero sí una _formidable_.

La miré con indignación, por lo que acababa de mencionar y con toda la furia contenida por los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en mi cabeza últimamente; todo sumado a mi tensión sexual por la abstinencia.

—"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, _Meiling Nohishi_?" –solté entre dientes, acercándome a ella.

—"¿Qué? ¿No fui clara acaso?" –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. —"Dije que a ti…"

Y ahí se cortó su oración, porque para su sorpresa, la jalé de un brazo bruscamente y la acorralé contra uno de los árboles que había cerca de allí, robándole todo el aliento que tenía en el beso más insolente y rudo que jamás había dado.

No cerré mis ojos porque yo no quería ese beso; porque no me entregué a él. Sólo deseaba demostrarle todo lo hombre que podía ser. Ella ya había cedido… _estaba derritiéndose en mis brazos_. Pero yo no sentía nada en ese contacto… era tan nulo… tan vacio que ni siquiera llegaba a despertar algo de pasión en mí.

Rocé con mi lengua todo el interior de su boca y jugué mordisqueando sin delicadeza sus labios que estaban pintados con un labial realmente asqueroso para el sentido de mi gusto. La escuché gemir y sonreí con malicia. ¿A que no era hombre?

Con una de mis manos libres comencé a acariciar uno de sus muslos subiendo su –ya de por sí cortísima –pollera… aunque más que pollera, eso podría considerarse una cinta de cabello.

La escuché gemir nuevamente –esta vez con más placer –, y cuando ella estaba por rodear mi cuello con sus brazos la solté repentinamente. Ese acto hizo que casi se cayera, y que yo, ante aquello, me ahogara al intentar controlar la carcajada que quería aflorar de mi garganta.

Sus ojos cobrizos se clavan en mí con una mezcla de desconcierto y frustración.

—"Dime…" –comencé cruzándome de brazos. —"¿No soy un hombre?" –pregunté con la sonrisa más sarcástica que mi rostro podía formar.

Ella parpadeó con esas pestañas tan, evidentemente, postizas y abrió su boca… pero nada salió de ella.

Volví a sonreír arrogante. —"Sabía que te quité todo el aliento… pero pensé que por tu experiencia podrías aguantar más que eso…" –negué con mi cabeza fingiendo desaprobación. —"¿y te crees tan buena como para meterte a mi cama?"

¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo era tan malo? Ni que yo fuera un experto… ella era más experta que yo.

_Estoy seguro de ello_…

Me sorprendí a mi mismo… yo no era alguien a quien le gustara humillar a la gente… pero es que esa mujer… ¡Era tan insistente! ¿No se daba cuenta de que no quería nada con ella?

Apretó su mandíbula arreglándose la falda que había quedado fuera de lugar. —"Eres un… eres un desgraciado Shaoran ¡me engañaste!" –Bien, bien, sí era un desgraciado maldito sin el mínimo sentido del caballerismo, pero en serio que quería largarme a reír como un loco; su cara estaba tan roja de furia que… no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo lo hice. Creo que ya había pisoteado y aplastado su orgullo lo suficiente. Si era por lo menos algo inteligente, se alejaría, finalmente de mí.

—"Pero…" –ah, no… olviden lo que dije… _ella no tenía una pisca de inteligencia_. La vi sonreír en una mueca torcida y autosuficiente. —"Sé que te atraigo…" –continuó haciendo que yo rolara mis ojos ¿Qué parte de _todo_ no había entendido? —"ese beso me lo dijo… te mueres por algo conmigo…" –la miré incrédulo con la mandíbula tan desencajada que –calculo –, ya estaría por el suelo. —"Y aunque pretendas decir lo contrario, ya descubrí tu juego… y créeme, lo ganaré… y tú estarás a mis pies". –terminó con esa sonrisa coqueta para luego voltearse e irse moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo que parecía que hiciera el baile del meneíto con el simple acto de caminar.

Me quedé con la vista perdida en el vacío. Si alguien pensaba que el cerebro de Meiling Nohishi podría salvarse, estaba rotundamente equivocado… _ella no tenía cerebro_.

_El pobre había muerto hace tiempo_…

¿Ella mencionó algo de un _juego_?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

La pobre, seguramente, veía demasiadas telenovelas en las que los protagonistas eran estúpidos descerebrados babeando por la más popular del colegio…

Es increíble que esas idioteces se dieran por la televisión.

¿Qué yo estaría a sus pies? ¡JA! Su caso es más grave de lo que suponía…

El diagnóstico: _Carencia de actividad neuronal por inexistencia de la cavidad encefálica_… lo que se traducía en '_Su cráneo estaba lleno de cabellos, porque vino vacío desde nacimiento_'.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento y seguí en el camino que debería haber tomado hace bastante tiempo. Pasé mi mano por los labios para que nadie pensara que el Rush rojo que tenía, era alguna intención voluntaria para ver qué tal me sentaba el color.

De camino vislumbré a los muchachos del equipo de futbol y me dirigí a ellos. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer. Mi mejor amigo estaba con mi otra mejor amiga, devorándose el uno al otro como caníbales; y no quería que ninguna niña se me acercara con las mismas intenciones que Meiling. Es que hay que ver la desfachatez que tienen algunas…

—"¿Probaste el nuevo modelo? Esas sí que saben lo que nos gusta…" –escuché que dijo uno de mis compañeros. ¿De qué hablaban?

—"Sí… son… de lo más calientes…"

—"Es increíble las cosas que puede hacer la tecnología".

—"¿De qué hablan?" –me aventuré a preguntar aunque pareciera un chismoso. ¿Qué? Los hombres también somos _algo_ curiosos.

—"Ah, capitán…" –dijo Ryo, uno de los delanteros del equipo. —"Estábamos hablando de los nuevos modelos de las androides".

—"Sí, Li… tendrías que probarlas… es delicioso lo que _saben hacer_". –acotó un chico de cabellos rubios, llamado Seiji.

¿Otra vez hablando de _esas cosas_? ¿Cuándo iban a dejar de hablar de esas máquinas?

No se quien demonios fue el que creó semejante payasada, pero seguramente fue un viejo pervertido al que, sin lugar a dudas, ninguna mujer querría acercarse.

Las estúpidas _androides_, creadas para satisfacer las 'exigencias' de nosotros, los hombres. Era extraño que todos entendieran a esas exigencias como puro sexo. Supuestamente fueron creadas, no solamente para los hombres, sino para ayudar a las personas en sí. Pero el hecho de que hayan confeccionado a los androides como mujeres con un cuerpo de infierno… _eso dice algo_.

Me mantuve en silencio. No tenía nada que acotar sobre este tema, porque no me interesaba. Si iba a tener sexo, sería con alguien de carne y hueso, no con un trozo frío de metal.

Siendo así… buscaría el primer caño que me encontrara y…

—"¿Qué dices, Li? ¿Nunca has probado a ninguna?"

—"No". –contesté escuetamente. No quería ahondarme en el tema.

—"¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca te dio curiosidad?"

¡Dios! ¿No me entendía?

—"No". –le repetí con voz potente.

—"Pues te la pierdes, capitán". –me habló esta vez un chico de cabellos rojizos, llamado Koji. —"Son unas fieras en la cama". –sonrió como idiota.

—"No le veo el más mínimo sentido a acostarse con una máquina". –solté sin poder contener lo que pensaba sobre eso.

Ellos me miraron y entonces el de cabellos rubios habló. —"No creas que porque sean unas máquinas no son placenteras… al contrario… _son las mejores_". –me explicó como todo un experto.

Rolé mis ojos. —"Da igual. A mí no me interesan".

—"Aunque sea, deberías probar la experiencia… no te arrepentirías". –volvió a decir haciendo que todos sonrieran y creciera mi irritación para con _ese_ tema.

¡Maldición! ¿No había alguien con una mente normal? ¿O era yo el que estaba al revés del mundo? ¿Tan enfermos estaban todos? ¿O tan sano estaba yo?

_Son unos calentones_…

Y aunque sonara grotesco y tan poco sutil, esa era la verdad.

—"¿Y se enteraron de la última?" – ¿otra vez?

—"No, ¿Cuál?"

—"Al parecer, los científicos están desarrollando un nuevo proyecto. Una androide diferente a las demás, no se en qué sentido sería diferente, pero ¿cómo creen que sea esta en la cama?"

¡Arrgg! ¿Desde cuándo éste se había convertido en el único tema de conversación de los muchachos? O mejor dicho… ¿desde cuándo las neuronas pasaron a un segundo plano para que el sistema nervioso sea controlado por la gran y poderosa testosterona?

¡Un momento! ¿Qué está pasándome que todo el tiempo quiero encontrar una razón relacionada con la ausencia de neuronas?

¡Huy! _Creo que ya la embarré_…

—"Yo creo que le incorporarían más técnicas de seducción… ¡o le enseñarían nuevas poses!" –exclamó el pelirrojo.

—"A lo menor así sea… ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Kinomoto? Su padre es uno de los científicos".

Parpadee. —"¿Te refieres a Touya Kinomoto?" –pregunté.

—"Sí, el mismo Kinomoto… él es el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, uno de los científicos de 'New Robotic Tecnology'"

—"Así es… pero es de lo más serio… lo más probable, si le fuéramos a preguntar, es que nos sacara volando de una patada en el trasero". –acotó Ryo.

—"Tienes razón". –acordaron al mismo tiempo Koji y Seiji.

Y yo sabía que tenían razón. El tipo era un cascarrabias con lo que no le agradaba. No me perece que eso estuviera mal… pero había algo en él que era extraño y yo no podía saber que. Tampoco era que me llevara mucho. Hablábamos lo necesario cuando teníamos que hacerlo en los entrenamientos con el equipo, pero nada más allá de eso.

No obstante, me sorprendía que siendo un chico tan serio, fuera su propio padre uno de los locos sexópatas que creaban a esas 'cosas'.

_Pero eso no importaba_.

—"Hoy será uno de los entrenamientos más duros". –inicié la conversación, cambiando totalmente de tema. —"Pronto comenzarán los torneos intercolegiales y tenemos que ganar".

Los chicos parpadearon confundidos, hasta que asimilaron mis palabras y asintieron. —"Sí, este año ganaremos y con creces".

—"Haremos añicos a los de la escuela vecina". –comentó Koji con una mueca graciosa.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia y la locura de estos muchachos… yo no me consideraba alguien muy maduro, pero ellos podían ser muy infantiles… _para algunas cosas._

—"Muy bien, el entrenamiento será hasta tarde, así que procuren alimentarse bien y descansar". –dije levantándome del pasto en el que me había sentado. —"Y nada de encuentros furtivos en el cuarto de limpieza". –agregué con una sonrisa divertida. —"Necesitaré que estén con todas sus energías… hoy no tendrán descanso alguno, ni yo tendré consideraciones ¿entendido?"

—"¡Entendido mi capitán!" –dijeron los tres solemnemente al unísono, haciendo el típico además de respeto ante un capitán con sus manos.

Me retiré de ahí sonriendo. Ese día había matado a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Primero, había 'intentado' sacarme de encima a Meiling y le había dejado bien en claro que era todo un hombre… ejem… con _todo_ lo que eso amerita… _y en excelentes proporciones_.

Y en segundo lugar, tenía el completo apoyo de mis compañeros para el futuro campeonato que se avecinaría… es bueno a veces formar un equipo porque tienes en quienes respaldarte.

Me esforzaré. Juro que lo haré para dar lo mejor de mí…

Claro, eso será lo que haré… entrenaré… me esforzaré… ganaremos… y…

¡Hey! Ahora que lo pienso… dicen que no hay dos sin tres… ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasarme este día?

No lo se… pero _falta la tercera_… y tengo la impresión de que sí vendrá…

Y cuando eso suceda… no estoy muy seguro de que me gustará…

¡Bah! Ya parezco un psíquico barato.

_Pero este presentimiento… es como una espina clavada en mi alma… es como si… como si algo fuera a cambiar._

_Y no se qué será…_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Sí, _**Sakura**_, eso fue lo último que escuché de los labios de ese hombre.

—"_Lo siento… Sakura…"_

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente como un eco muy lejano… no podía creerlo… no _quería_ creerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué??

Todo esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla… no podía ser verdad… no podía.

Me sentía tan triste… desahuciada…

¿Sentir? ¿Triste?

Estupideces… meras estupideces. Yo no podía sentir, no tenía esa capacidad. No era merecedora de ella.

¿Me sentía triste?

Sonreí amargamente ante el absurdo pensamiento. _Yo __**no podía**__ sentirme triste_.

_Yo no podía sentir nada. _

_Absolutamente nada._

Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Pero no podía porque no entendía esas necesidades que afloraban en mí. Eran necesidades imposibles en alguien como yo. En '_**algo**_' como yo.

Sí 'algo' porque yo no podía considerarme 'alguien'. _Era una máquina_. Un trozo de acero sin sentimientos. Sin vida. Algo muerto.

_Yo no tenía una vida…_

_No tenía nada…_

_No era nada…_

Entonces… ¿por qué siento este ardor en la garganta? ¿Por qué siento que lo único que quiero es correr… correr y dejar que un líquido cristalino bajara por mis frías mejillas?

¿Un líquido cristalino? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Acaso estaba averiada?

_Tengo frío_…

Aunque eso es imposible… yo no podía sentir el frío… ni el calor… ni el viento… ni la lluvia… porque yo no podía sentir nada…

_Nada..._

¿Yo no tenía sentimientos?

No puedo entender… no puedo… lo intento, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión.

El nudo en mi garganta me causaba un ardor muy doloroso… pero era algo más allá de lo físico…

Lo que _sentía_ iba más allá…

_Iba más allá…_

Pero en verdad que tenía frío… seguí caminando frotando los pedazos de metal que serían mis brazos, pero que a simple vista, se veían como los brazos de cualquier persona normal. Un humano. _Un ser que yo no era_.

Miré hacia el cielo que estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras que anunciaban la pronta llegada de una tormenta. No me importó.

Ya no me importaba nada. Porque no importara lo que me pasara… podrían reemplazarme… como a cualquier repuesto de un automóvil…

De repente sentí en uno de 'mis brazos' algo frío, una sensación extraña… como gelatinosa… líquida. Y como esa volvieron a repetirse, pero esta vez, en todo mi cuerpo…

_Era la lluvia_…

Estaba lloviendo…

_Y yo podía sentirla_…

¿Sería ésto parte de mis circuitos?

Los conocimientos que me incorporaron indicacan que las máquinas y androides no podían sentir… ¡no lo entiendo!

_Estoy completamente desesperada_…

Seguí caminando sin importarme que la lluvia pudiera estropear mis circuitos. Si así era, sería mucho mejor… yo dejaría de sentir este _dolor_… y_ ellos_… ellos no tendrían una pérdida importante.

Levanté la vista del suelo y la dirigí al frente. Ahí había un parque que –imagino –estaba desierto por la lluvia. En el medio de todo el lugar había un gran tobogán en forma de un pingüino con una corona… _eso era extraño_.

Me acerqué y miré por los alrededores… definitivamente no había nadie. Fui hacia unos columpios solitarios y me senté en uno de ellos comenzando a mecerme delicadamente, sin siquiera refugiarme de la lluvia.

El clima era justamente apropiado en relación al estado de mi alma…

_De mi alma_…

Ya no quería pensar en las malas pasadas que me hacía mi mente artificial… no entendía por qué me hacía entender que tenía un alma como cualquier ser humano… pero ya no importaba.

No repararía más en ello.

Miré mi 'cuerpo' y me di cuenta que tenía unas muy livianas prendas de ropas… eran con las que me habían _activado_. Tenía puesto un short bastante corto de color rosado, unos tenis blancos, y una remera color celeste. Nada apropiado para como estaba el clima… sin embargo eso no debería afectarme.

Clavé mi vista en el suelo… la lluvia hacía pequeñitos ecos en el charco que ya se había formado. Hacía surcos grandes y otros más pequeños… todos eran circulares… todos de diferentes tamaños pero iguales en forma… todos iguales… _todos iguales como yo lo era_. Como las demás androides.

_Como me hicieron…_

_Como me crearon_…

Aún lo recuerdo y con ello los ojos se me llenan de un agua que, estoy segura, no es de la lluvia.

Aún lo recuerdo… y no puedo creer que hayan sido tan crueles…

_No quiero_…

_**Flash Back**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente… me costaba hacerlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Un terrible zumbido me molestaba, oía voces lejanas y cercanas a la vez, mi cabeza era un caos. Tenía muchos cables alrededor…

Enfoqué la vista en una lámpara que había arriba y aparté la vista por el destello que me causó. Me ardían los ojos.

Cuando volví a abrirlos pude ver a un hombre alto de –aparentemente –unos amables ojos castaños protegidos por unas gafas, y de cabellos marrones.

-'_¿Quién es él?_' –me pregunté… pero no lo sabía… no lo conocía.

Es más… _no recordaba nada_…

¿Quién soy? Tampoco lo sabía.

El hombre se percató de mi estado de mediana lucidez y me miró haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta.

—"_Faltan…tes…prob…me o_…". –Sóloalcanzo a escuchar parte de su frase. Él me hablaba, pero yo no podía oírlo porque un intenso zumbido embarga mis oídos haciéndose cada vez más intenso.

¡Estoy confundida! Me siento extraña… ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué me pasa?

—"¿Me escuchas ahora, SMB 007?" –abrí los ojos tras escuchar la pregunta. El malestar había pasado a un segundo plano… ya no estaba.

Pude distinguir una enorme computadora frente a mí… en la que había un gráfico… era el cuerpo en prototipo de una chica. _Como si fuera robot_.

Entonces mi mirada fue a parar a una mesa cercana… había un libro ahí… en la tapa había… ¿u-un chico y una chica s-sin ropas?

_-'Kama Sutra'_… pude leer. ¿Qué significaba 'Kama-Sutra'?

En fin… me daba igual.

Miré mi cuerpo y entendí que esa pesadez que sentía era a causa de los múltiples cables que estaban a mi alrededor y… ¿estaban insertados en partes de mi cuerpo?

¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese hombre? ¿SMB 007? ¿Ese era mi nombre? ¿_Eso_ era un nombre?

Dirigí mi confundida mirada al señor que me estaba viendo algo… ¿_triste_?... no lo se… pero de lo que sí me percaté, fue de su traje blanco… parecía de doctor… pero se notaba que no lo era.

_Era un científico_…

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me atreví a preguntar. –"¿Quién es usted?" –sabía que tenía otras preguntas en la cabeza como el por qué estaba yo ahí, pero esa fue la primer pregunta que salió de mis labios, a los cuales –por cierto –los sentía algo extraños… pesados…

Él se acerca a mí y desconecta los cables. Un poco del dolor y de las molestias que sentía se desvanecen gracias a eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Debería agradecerle?

¿Por qué no contestó a mi pregunta? No podía saberlo, pero no quería parecer una mala agradecida. —"Gracias… supongo". –musité con inseguridad. El lugar era tan blanco que me daba miedo… no podía evitarlo, y el hecho de que ese hombre no me contestara, sólo suscitaba a que mi perplejidad creciera.

El hombre de lentes me miró con una sonrisa afable… pero según lo que tenía registrado en mi banco de datos no había dicho nada gracioso… mi sistema no podía hallar la solución a esa sonrisa.

Esperen… ¿Dije banco de datos? ¿Mi sistema? ¿Qué significaba?

—"Prueba número uno, finalizada". –lo escuché decir.

Oh, no. No entendía nada.

O él estaba, definitivamente loco… o la que estaba loca y perdida era yo. ¿Cómo que prueba?

Intenté levantarme… pero no dio resultado y volví a caer en la camilla en la que estaba acostada. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos kilogramos puedo pesar? ¿Tan cerda soy?

Observé mi cuerpo, que parecía extraño hasta para mis ojos y entiendí que no era esa última opción. Mi complexión era la de una chica delgada. ¿Por qué no podía casi moverme?

—"Tienes problemas para moverte ¿verdad?" –cuestionó el sujeto extraño acercándoseme. Yo simplemente asentí distraída… demasiado preocupada por el hecho de mi inmovilidad.

Pero de repente sentí mi cuerpo más liviano, y volteando hacia el científico, vi que tenía en sus manos un enorme cable que al parecer estaba insertado en mi espalda.

¡Waa! ¡El sólo hecho de imaginarme ese enorme cablesote en mi espalda me causa escalofríos!

—"Ahora ¿puedes moverte?" –volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa. Volví a sentir, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra… me sentía extrañamente intimidada… y no sabía por qué.

—"¿Quién es usted?" –objeté nuevamente.

—"Prueba dos, finalizada". –dijo como si se estuviera por repetir la historia. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No pensaba contestarme?!

Fruncí el seño ante la frase y el sujeto ¡volvió a sonreír! ¿Qué le pasaba?

—"Tranquila pequeña…" –comenzó con una voz muy tranquila. —"No seas tan temperamental… no puedes hacer tantas preguntas ni yo puedo respondértelas… no te enfades".

¡¿Que no me enfade decía?! ¿¡Cómo puedo hacer eso si no se dónde diablos estoy!?

—"Por lo menos quiero que me diga en donde estoy y quién soy". –lo enfrenté con la voz más potente que mis cuerdas vocales podían ejecutar.

Él suspiró como apesadumbrado y me miró a los ojos con algo especial… algo parecido a la… ¿culpa?

—"Está bien… déjame explicarte". –dijo dejando de un lado su libreta.

—"De acuerdo".

Demonios, no sabía que era tan chismosa, pero en serio que quería saber.

—"Hace unos años…" –comenzó. –"la compañía _New Robotic Tecnology_ desarrolló un novedoso sistema que permitía crear dispositivos ultra-avanzados con apariencia humana". –ajá… muy bien… entendía ese punto… pero ¿eso qué tenía que ver? —"Para la ciencia fue un gran avance, tanto así como para la sociedad. Las personas ya no tenían que tener un PC para realizar el trabajo o conectarse a Internet, así que ya no había necesidad de permanecer en una oficina. Podrían andar con su ordenador como en un día normal mientras realizaban sus obligaciones; y para poder visualizar los documentos simplemente se tenían que conectar a unos pequeños dispositivos parecidos a una agenda electrónica… Pero se presentó un inconveniente…" –hizo una pausa para mirarme directamente a los ojos…

Yo no sabía qué decir porque no entendía a dónde quería llegar con toda esta historia… pero había algo que no me gustaba de todo esto…

—"¿Qué sucedió?" –pregunté viendo perdida la batalla en contra de mi curiosidad.

—"A los investigadores se les impusieron demasiadas limitaciones por parte de los gerentes de las diferentes compañías encargadas. Ellos deseaban rebajar los costos… pero era algo imposible si se querían productos de calidad. Por este motivo, poco a poco el proyecto fue siendo abandonado, a pesar de que las personas lo necesitaran". –sí… bueno era algo entendible… pero ¿qué tenía que ver conmigo? —"Pocas semanas después…" – ¡wow! La historia continuaba. —"Una gran industria mundialmente conocida se fusionó con la empresa de androides…"

—"¿Qué clase de industria era esa?"- pregunté

Sí, lo admito… ya me había adentrado a la historia y quería saber más… pero realmente deseaba llegar al grano para que me dijera de una vez por todas quién demonios era yo, y por qué me había puesto ese nombre tan raro…

—"La…" –vi en sus ojos la vacilación… el remordimiento… _demonios, esto me asustaba_. —"La industria pornográfica".

¿Eh?

No, esperen… debo tener algo en el oído.

¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿¡La industria pornográfica!? ¿Qué tenía que ver la pornografía con la tecnología?

No lo sé… pero parecía algo malo…

_Muy malo_…

—"No entiendo…" –dije frustrada. —"¿Qué tiene _eso_ que ver conmigo?"

El hombre volvió a suspirar. —"A partir de entonces, la empresa quedó bajo el control de un hombre… un tanto machista… y…" –otra vez estaba contando historias. ¿Tan larga era? ¿Por qué hacía tantos silencios? ¡Demonios! Me estaba desesperando. —"sólo comenzaron a hacerse androides con cuerpo de mujer… no únicamente para ser útiles en temas laborales… sino también, para… _satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de los hombres_".

¿Qué?

¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

Podría haber explotado otra bomba sobre Hiroshima o Nagasaki… podría haber pasado un huracán por mi cabeza; podría haber aparecido el hada de pinocho diciéndome que sería una niña de verdad o tal vez Jesús… pero no me hubiera movido hasta que me hubiera dado la razón. Dentro de mí sentía ira, rabia, frustración, tristeza. Tantas cosas juntas…

¡Demonios! _Ahora lo entendía_… ¿¡Cómo pude haber estado tan ciega!?

Por supuesto… el gráfico en la computadora… el libro llamado 'Kama-Sutra' con las personas en la portada desnudas… ¡Por Dios!

Por eso él no me contestaba cuando le pregunté quién era… porque yo no era alguien… yo no era alguien… ¡yo era una maldita cosa! Yo no era un '_alguien_' porque era un '_algo_'.

¡Maldita sea!

Volví a mirarlo con la rabia contenida mientras él me miraba arrepentido. ¡Ahora estaba arrepentido!

¡Arrgg! No podía creer tal disparate… ¿¡Por qué?!

En un arranque de furia comencé a destrozar todo objeto que estaba a mi alrededor. No quería… no quería recordar esa maldita historia en la que me había enterado de mi patético y asqueroso origen…

No quería imaginar las cosas que tendría que hacer a partir de ese momento…

No quería saber nada… no quería sentir lo que sentía… y eso era lo que no entendía…

¿Cómo es que podía sentir tal repugnancia y rechazo para lo que supuestamente fui creada?

El hombre sólo me miraba con compasión… y eso solamente contribuyó a aumentar mi furia. ¡Esto era su culpa! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que crearme?! ¿¡Por qué!?

Comenzó a acercarse… suponía que era para frenar mis destrozos. Pero yo estaba segura de que no podría… en estos momentos me dominaba la impotencia, el asco…

Sin embargo nunca me imaginé que fuera a hacer lo que hizo…

_Me abrazó_…

En un contacto suave y cálido… tan sutil como una caricia… y tan reconfortante que sentí un calor en mi pecho…

¿Una máquina podía sentir esas cosas?

—"No sabes cuanto me duele todo esto… yo… estaba tan sumido en este proyecto que nunca pensé en las consecuencias…" –murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara... pero de todos modos no podía reaccionar… me sentía tan sucia… —"Lo siento… Sakura…"

Y ya no pude soportarlo. El nudo que tenía en mi garganta era tan grande que en cualquier momento me tiraría al suelo a gritar como una loca… _o como un proyecto defectuoso_…

Entonces hice lo que en ese momento… mi... mi ¿corazón? me decía… y corrí.

Salí de allí tan rápido como podía… no quería estar ahí ni un segundo más…

Escapé…

Escapé del maldito destino que me había tocado…

Porque yo no quería aceptarlo…

_Y no lo haría_…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y aquí estaba yo con mi patética 'existencia'… con este cuerpo hecho de un frío acero… metal… o lo que fuera con lo que estuviese hecho.

Con las ropas pegadas a causa de la lluvia.

Y con los ojos ardientes… sin saber el motivo.

Sí… había escapado… pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Estaba sola, sin nadie que me ayudara. Sola y abandonada.

Lo más probable era que esos científicos me encontraran… y ese hombre también…

Era algo irónico… pero no podía odiarlo…

Sus palabras me habían parecido sinceras.

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería engañarme. Para comenzar… yo no podía odiar. Tendría que entender eso como fuera… y además… seguramente estaba averiada porque según la información que poseo, las androides no son capaces de sentir.

_Tenía tantas ganas de morir…_

_Y al mismo tiempo de vivir_…

No podía entenderlo… al parecer, _no entendía nada_.

_Tan solo deseaba… deseaba_…

De pronto sentí algo extraño… mis circuitos me decían que había _algo_ cerca. Eran como una alarma. Miré a mis alrededores sin levantarme del columpio pero no vi nada. Hasta que me percaté de que lo que me molestaba estaba clavándose en mi nuca…

No era un 'algo'… era un 'alguien'…

_Unos ojos me miraban_…

Me di la vuelta bruscamente, pensando en que quizás fuera alguno de esos científicos…

Pero me encontré con algo que jamás habría pensado en encontrarme…

_Con dos bolas de fuego_…

Dos hermosas bolas de fuego que no quemaban… sino confortaban con su cálido esplendor…

Yo podía sentirlo…

Y fue algo extraño…

Pero por algún motivo…

No quise huir como lo había hecho antes… sino que…

_Deseaba quedarme_…

Por primera vez desde que fui activada desee algo…

Y lo cumplí…

_Porque quizás… sólo quizás… las reglas del juego podrían cambiar_…

_**Continuará…**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Notas de Escritora**:

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí está lo que anuncié en la actualización de mi otra historia ¿demasiado pronto? XD yo les dije que era muy impaciente… y ni la marea, ni las montañas de apuntes de estudio podrán frenar mi locura… XD

Como saben… la historia original le pertenece a **Shao-kun lovers** y tiene algunas similitudes con otros animes… ¡pero todo es pura coincidencia! XD

En fin, como ven… tenemos a un Shaoran con un carácter algo difícil, y a una Sakura completamente perdida. Shaoran es un típico adolescente, pero no el que sólo se guía por sus instintos sexuales… sino que tiene una moral bastante elevada, algo que hoy en día no se ve en muchos de los adolescentes.

Sakura está muy triste con todo lo que le está pasando. Ella sentía que era alguien y de pronto se da cuenta que no es alguien sino 'algo' ¿cómo se sentirían ustedes si despiertan y les cuentan semejante historia? u.u me imagino que muy mal. Por eso intenté lo más posible de meterme en su piel y sentir lo que ella sentía en esos momentos.

Lamento el vocabulario que estoy utilizando, más específicamente en el P.O.V. de Shaoran, pero es necesario… ¡recuerden, es adolescente!

Je je, bueno, sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización que será el **2/05/08 **de** "Apostando al Amor"**. Y así me guiaré para las demás. Sepan que tendrán al menos, una actualización por semana n.n

Por eso, **¡Dejen reviews!** Si les gusta la historia, o con críticas, algo para comentar, resaltar, quitar, etc, etc, etc… lo aceptamos todo para seguir mejorando, así que no duden en comentar n.n

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	2. ¿Qué es lo que siento aquí?

**Personal Lover**

**Idea original de: Shao-kun lovers**

**Escrito por: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Unos ojos me miraban_…

Me di la vuelta bruscamente, pensando en que quizás fuera alguno de esos científicos…

Pero me encontré con algo que jamás habría pensado en encontrarme…

_Con dos bolas de fuego_…

Dos hermosas bolas de fuego que no quemaban… sino confortaban con su cálido esplendor…

Yo podía sentirlo…

Y fue algo extraño…

Pero por algún motivo…

No quise huir como lo había hecho antes… sino que…

_Deseaba quedarme_…

Por primera vez desde que fui activada desee algo…

Y lo cumplí…

_Porque quizás… sólo quizás… las reglas del juego podrían cambiar_…

**Capítulo dos****:**

"_**¿**__**Por qué es tan difícil entenderlo**__**?"**_

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Estaba prácticamente molido. ¿Qué? No, decir molido era explicar poco.

_Estaba hecho mierda_. Si acudimos a una exageración, ya casi no podía caminar.

El entrenamiento con el equipo había sido duro, muy duro; y mucho más para mí que soy el capitán. Siempre tengo que estar un paso por delante de los demás. Bueno, ¿para qué mentir? Soy _yo_ el que quiere estar más adelantado que los demás.

¿Egocéntrico? Puede ser. ¿Orgulloso? Ni lo duden. ¿Mala persona? No lo creo. ¿El tipo de persona que se esfuerza hasta que le quedan las pelotas por el suelo? Mm… habría que pensar en ese punto, sí me esfuerzo, pero nada parecido me sucede… porque, digamos que mis '_chicas_' están siempre en su lugar…

_Lástima que no en otro lugar que me gustaría_…

Y como siempre, termino divagando en cosas sin sentido. Lo que se tenga que dar, se dará. ¡Ya Shaoran, deja de torturarte con eso! ¡Mira que sí eres masoquista!

Ahora que miro el cielo, me doy cuenta de que se está por caer, y no exagero; está gris y las nubes surcan todo el panorama de una manera algo… _escalofriante_. Fue una suerte el hecho de que el entrenador Yue Tsukishiro estuviera en el campo. Fue él, quien me obligó a regresar a mi casa, porque si por mí fuera, aún estaría corriendo hasta la muerte alrededor de la cancha.

Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en la cabeza y volví a mirar al cielo. Mierda, estaba comenzando a llover.

No, corrección, en el preciso momento en el que pensé aquello, ya se había largado a cántaros, con perros, gatos y todo animal o ser que se le pareciera.

Comencé a correr, a pesar de que me gustara caminar bajo la lluvia, el clima no era el más apropiado para hacerlo. Hacía frío y estábamos entrando en el otoño. En lo personal me gustaba esta estación, pero era todo un problema por el asunto de los resfriados y las medicinas. Odio estar enfermo, y odio aún más las medicinas. Llámenme niño si quieren, pero odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese olor a cócteles clínicos.

_Quizás los recuerdos aún no me abandonan…_

_Quizás_…

Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería pensar en _eso_. No quería. Ya no más. Estaba decidido.

_Como lo hice hace tres años atrás_…

Me miré a mí mismo y pude notar que era inútil seguir corriendo para escapar de la desgraciada lluvia… ya estaba completamente empapado… o, como diría una abuelita, estaba hecho sopa. Frené el ritmo de mi trote acelerado y descansé mis manos en las rodillas. Me sentía muy agotado, sólo quería tomar una ducha caliente e ir a la cama. Nada más que eso.

Continué el resto del camino a paso tranquilo, ya no tenía sentido apurarse, y mi cuerpo no resistiría el mínimo trote, o caería como un muerto en la acera. Pasé por la escuela primaria, por la que tenía que pasar todos los días para dirigirme a la preparatoria y por ese parque extraño que siempre estaba lleno de niños.

Ahora estaba desierto.

Eso era obvio, nadie con sus cinco sentidos funcionando estaría en un parque, cuando parece que del cielo están por caer hasta naves voladoras de Marte. ¿Habrá vida en otros planetas? Puede ser… pero la esencia del ser humano muchas veces se niega a aceptarlo.

Uh… ya me estaba poniendo filosófico, y aunque no estaba nada mal, no quería descubrir que tan patética podría llegar a ser la vida.

Miré hacia el frente, ¡Dios! El frio estaba calándome los huesos. Pero como todo hombre, lo soportaría sin hacer siquiera una mueca… ahora me daba cuenta qué tan machista puedo llegar a ser…

Pero afortunadamente, no había nadie. Nadie que pudiera ver como, de una manera miserable, trataba de frenar el rechine incesante de mis dientes. Porque el orgullo era el orgullo… pero el cuerpo era otra cosa.

Hasta mis… ejem… estaban encogiéndose de frío… estaban tan achicharradas que…

No, esperen… ¿acaso había dicho que nadie estaría en el parque?

Pues_, luz roja_, sí había alguien en el parque. Parecía ser una chica, no pude ver del todo bien, pero su figura menuda y… ejem… con curvas me indicaban que se trataba de un espécimen femenino, una hembra, una fémina… ¿tendría que decirlo de alguna otra manera?

Me quedé quieto por unos instantes –olvidando el frío –y mirando a la chica que parecía no hacer ningún movimiento para escapar de la lluvia. Estaba quieta, sentada en uno de los columpios; meciéndose suevamente, y hasta parecía que estaba bailando una danza al compás de la lluvia. ¿Otra vez con estupideces?

Seguí analizando su figura. Las ropas que llevaba puestas no se adecuaban al clima que estaba haciendo. Sus cabellos castaños enmarcaban su rostro. Podía ver eso, pero no sus facciones porque estaba a una distancia considerable. Noté que estaba viendo el suelo. Un charco que había a sus pies.

Su expresión era melancólica… triste…

_Podía sentirlo_…

¿Lo sentía?

_Podía sentir que su corazón estaba inquieto, dolido_…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué podía sentir eso?

_Su corazón lloraba_…

¿Su corazón?

No entiendo. ¿Por qué sentía tantas cosas en mi interior sin motivo alguno?

¿¿Por qué??

No lo sabía. No lo sabía y ¡Dios! Esto me estaba desesperando. ¿Sería la falta de sueño? ¿El cansancio?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué mierda estaba sintiendo esas cosas extrañas? No podía echarle la culpa a las divagaciones de mi mente… porque no era eso.

_Yo podía sentirlo_…

¡Demonios! ¡Lo sentía hasta los huesos!

Tenía que saber qué demonios era esa molestia que podía rebasar las fronteras de mis sentidos o me volvería loco. Era esa chica.

_Esa chica_…

Cuando la vi…

_Cuando la vi pude sentirlo_…

Me acerqué a ella, iba de a poco… como un tigre que ataca a su presa. Ella era mi presa. Mi objetivo. ¿Yo era el tigre? Supuestamente sí, pero no me sentía como tal.

Detuve mis pasos cuando estuve detrás de ella. Aparentemente estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que yo estaba ahí.

No sabía qué hacer. La chica seguía mirando el suelo, y me di cuenta de que no era al suelo, sino a las gotas de lluvia que formaban pequeños surcos en el charco. Era insólitamente relajante ver aquello, nunca le había prestado atención. Debería hacerlo más seguido…

Claro, me pondría debajo de la lluvia viendo un charco y cuando menos lo esperara ya estaría entre cuatro paredes acolchonadas. Aunque considerándolo bien… no sería tan incómodo eso ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza por enésima vez en ese día, y me dispuse a llamar la atención de la muchacha. Tampoco por respetar su estado ausente iba a pescar una pulmonía. Me dispuse a tocarla cuando ella, súbitamente levantó la cabeza.

¡Dios! Eso casi me da un ataque al corazón, y así, de improviso, giró tan bruscamente que pensé que se rompería el cuello.

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron_.

Fue extraño porque cuando alguien mira a otra persona, no la ve, a la primera, tan directamente a los ojos, pero ella sí lo hizo.

_Y la conmoción se incrementó en mi interior_…

Quise decir algo, cualquier cosa. Hasta hice el ademán de abrir mi boca, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Ah sí: '_Oh, hola, verás, te vi aquí en medio de la lluvia y verte me trajo una gran melancolía, por eso quería venir a hablarte, pero no me ocurre nada qué decirte ¿podrías comenzar tú una conversación?_'

Si llegara a decirle eso podrían pasar dos cosas. La primera, que me de una patada en donde más me dolería por darle a entender que soy un violador loco en medio de la lluvia; o dos, echarse a correr porque mi cara, en estos momentos estaba lejos de verse agradable.

También podría haber una tercera… la combinación de la primera y la segunda.

Al verme completamente imposibilitado no hice más que devolverle la mirada, y era ahora cuando notaba sus ojos. Eran verdes… verde esmeralda.

_Eran hermosos_…

Tan expresivos y llenos de vida…

Tan tristes y melancólicos…

Nunca había visto a alguien con esa mirada… era única… única y extraña, asombrosa.

Permanecimos así por unos minutos. El silencio sólo era roto por la lluvia, pero nosotros íbamos más allá de eso. No era un silencio incómodo, y yo agradecía que no lo fuera; mi mente estaba en blanco y no quería parecer un pobre idiota en la primera frase que pudiera soltar en este deplorable estado.

La vi parpadear y abrir la boca. ¿Qué me diría?

¡Wow! Esto parecía una película… los segundos pasaban muy tortuosa y lentamente.

—"¿Quién eres?" –fue un murmullo. Sé que lo fue, pero pude oírlo, a pesar de la lluvia, y del creciente ruido de los truenos que se estaban avecinando.

No sabía qué contestarle. Sabía que me preguntaba mi nombre, pero si le respondía ella podría preguntar ¿y quién demonios es Shaoran Li? Ni que yo fuera conocido. —"Me llamo Shaoran. Shaoran Li". –le respondí de todos modos. Ella había hecho una pregunta ¿no?

Me miró, e hizo una mueca de lo que –supuse –sería una sonrisa.

—"Mucho gusto, Shaoran. ¿Puedo llamarte así?" –asentí algo sorprendido por su manera de hablar… era demasiado desenvuelta.

Pero lo más extraño era que no a muchos los dejaba llamarme por mi nombre de pila, pero no sé qué pasaba conmigo, simplemente le permití llamarme como sólo mis amigos me llamaban.

—"¿Quieres sentarte?" –preguntó señalándome el columpio que se encontraba al lado del suyo. Le devolví la mirada dubitativo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que llovía?

—"Está lloviendo". –le dije como si ella aún no lo hubiese notado. Pero ¡hey! Es que ella parecía _no_ notarlo.

La vi soltar una risita. —"Lo sé".

—"¿Por qué estás tan sola? Algo podría pasarte". –no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, yo no era tan agradable con las personas que no conocía. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas?

Se encogió de hombros. —"Nada me pasará, y si sucediera, a nadie le haría daño o le importaría".

Demonios, ¿por qué no podía entender lo que quería decir con esas palabras? No soy un idiota… ¿o sí?

—"Estoy seguro de que a alguien sí le importaría". – ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así con ella? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no simplemente salía de ahí? ¡Maldición!

Ella me miró directo a los ojos. Yo no podía más, mi desesperación me estaba ganando. Sus ojos se mostraban cálidos, me miraban como si… como si ella me comprendiera. Como si supiera que no podía dejarla ahí. ¿Ella lo sabría?

Me sonrió con algo de tristeza. —"Gracias por tratarme como una igual".

¿Eh? ahora sí que no entendía. ¿A qué se refería? ¡Por Dios!

Sentí un viento correr por todo el lugar, moviendo las copas de los árboles cercanos. Me sobé los brazos, me estaba congelando. Supongo que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo; podía ver sus labios casi morados de frío, aunque no lo demostrara.

—"Podrías enfermarte, y yo también. Lo mejor es que nos refugiemos".

La escuché reír nuevamente, pero esta vez fue una risa tan seca que me heló, porque la sentí. La sentí en lo más profundo del alma…

_Sentí angustia… _

_Desesperación… _

_Soledad_…

—"¿Enfermarme?" –preguntó amargamente. —"Yo no puedo enfermarme".

No entendía. No entendía nada de lo que decía esa chica. ¿Por qué rió de esa forma? ¿Por qué pude sentir lo que ella transmitía con esos actos?

¿¿Por qué??

No lo entendía, y eso era lo que más me desesperaba.

—"¿Por qué dices eso? Todos nos enfermamos". –dije como si estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño. De pronto una luz surcó el cielo casi negro, y seguido de eso se escuchó el gran estruendo de los truenos. Volví a mirarla. Noté que su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si de frío o de miedo, pero temblaba, mientras tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—"¿Tienes a dónde ir?" –pregunté. No sé por qué salió esa pregunta, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero sólo salió, fluyó de mis labios. Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiré. —"Ven, vamos a mi casa. No puedes quedarte afuera toda la noche, sería peligroso". –no sabía bien de dónde estaba saliendo todo ese espíritu solidario que me impulsaba a ayudarla. Ni tampoco me preguntaba nada de lo lógico que se preguntaría una persona _normal_ cuando encuentra a otra en la calle y la invita, sin siquiera conocerla, a permanecer en su casa.

Era como si… como si no necesitara saber muchas cosas…

_Porque ya las sabía_…

Las sabía sin que ella las dijera…

La verdad ya estaba cansado de intentar descifrar lo que me sucedía. Muy cansado de pensar el por qué estaba sintiendo cosas que yo, en realidad, _no sentía_.

_Muy cansado_.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a mí mientras yo comenzaba a caminar. Mi departamento no quedaba tan lejos del parque, pero aún nos quedaba caminar un trecho.

El cielo mostraba su furia. En un instante pensé que me estaba representando… pensé que estaba interpretando lo que sentía en mi interior… porque todo mi ser estaba en una tormenta. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a mi nueva acompañante, ella iba callada con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin quitar ese semblante triste y sombrío. No lo entendía, como ya lo había dicho muchas otras veces, pero eso me ponía en el mismo estado.

—"¿Cómo te llamas?" –pregunté para romper el silencio, recordé que yo no sabía su nombre. La chica me miró por un momento dudando, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Eso me pareció muy extraño. ¿No sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué era tan extraña?

¿Vendría de la estratosfera?

—"Sa-Sakura…" –musitó. —"Eso creo…"

Volví mi mirada a ella levantando una ceja. ¿Cómo que creía?

—"¿Eso crees?"

—"Yo… no estoy segura… así fue como mi creador me llamó. Antes me había llamado 'SMB 007', pero 'Sakura' es lo más parecido a un nombre… supongo".

Me quedé en silencio. Si antes no entendía, ahora estaba perdido en un agujero negro sin escapatoria. Estaba perdido en el espacio cerca de llegar al Sol. Estaba… estaba… ¿me estaré quedando algo hueco?

¿Creador? ¿Cómo que creador? ¿SMB 007?

—"No entiendo". –dije sinceramente. Mi voz sonó tan desesperada que ella me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—"Es extraño que no lo hayas notado". –comentó mientras seguía caminando. Ella ya me había pasado y ahora iba delante de mí. No podía ver sus expresiones. —"¿No te das cuenta? Soy una androide".

Mi mente quedó en blanco, como si no la hubiese escuchado, pero de pronto comencé a sentirme intranquilo… sentí un desasosiego en mi estómago, pero no podía verla porque me estaba dando la espalda.

¿Ella sentiría lo que yo estaba sintiendo?

'_Soy una androide'_

Esa frase inundaba mis sentidos.

'_Soy una androide'_

¿Lo era? ¿Realmente lo era?

Si lo era ¿por qué estaba pensando que las sensaciones que estaban embargándome provenían de ella?

¿Tenía sentido? No, no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

'_Soy una androide'_

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

¿Todas eran así? ¿Podían sonreír y comportarse como una chica común y corriente?

'_Nada me pasará, y si sucediera, a nadie le haría daño o le importaría'_

'_Gracias por tratarme como una igual'_

'_Yo no puedo enfermarme'_

Ahora entendía, por eso lo había dicho. Por eso dijo esas cosas.

Pero por cómo las había dicho… a ella le dolían… le dolía ser una androide.

_¿Le dolía?_

¿Podría dolerle? Yo no tenía muchos conocimientos de esas máquinas… pero eso es lo que eran, _máquinas_. ¿Por qué habría de dolerle lo que era?

Una máquina es una máquina, no tiene conciencia de nada.

'_Así fue como mi creador me llamó'_

Las cosas comenzaban a encajar. Podía entender de dónde había salido todo aquello, pero lo que sí no entendía era este malestar. En mi pecho. En mi alma…

_En mi alma_…

En _nuestra_ alma…

¿Nuestra?

¿La mía y la de quién más?

La miré, luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, pero que sólo fueron segundos. Ella seguía de espalda, y a pesar de que ahora entendía esos puntos, muchas otras cosas quedaron varadas en mi mente.

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes…

Quise decir algo, pero ¿qué podría decirle? No quería lastimarla. Yo no era demasiado bueno para reconfortar a la gente.

_-'¿Lastimarla?'_ –me recordé a mí mismo. No podía lastimarla, porque _ella no sentía_. Las androides no sentían… ¿o sí?

—"No tienes que decir nada". –ese pequeño murmullo interrumpió mis pensamientos. —"Estoy bien así". –volvió a decir mientras se giraba a mí con una… ¿sonrisa triste? —"Lo mejor será que vallamos a tu casa… o tú te enfermarás".

Asentí torpemente, para luego seguir con el camino, mientras ella iba adelante. Al parecer, no quería mirarme, y en parte lo agradezco, porque yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mi cabeza no podía coordinar nada coherente, y si quería hacer las cosas bien, era mejor que mantuviera mi boca cerrada.

Habría jurado que ella era humana. Bueno, no una humana normal, pero humana en fin.

Pero no lo era…

_Las cosas no son lo que parecen_

Y era cierto. Esa frase tenía mucha razón, porque ella no era lo que parecía.

Me sentía un idiota. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con '_Sakura_'? ¿Se le habrá perdido a alguien?

¿Estaba bien que la llevara conmigo?

No lo sabía. Últimamente sabía muy pocas cosas. Y al tener tan pocas cartas bajo mi manga, tendría que arriesgar las únicas que tenía.

Porque dicen que el que no arriesga no gana. ¿Verdad?

Además no podía dejarla sola y abandonada. Sabía que había algo más. Y quería descubrirlo, porque sabía que no podría calmar a mi alma si no lo hacía.

Fijé mi vista al frente y me detuve viendo su menuda espalda, su cabello mojado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la misma. Toda su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, pronunciando sus curvas… ¡y que curvas!

Luego mi vista bajó, tenía una cintura muy pequeña…

_Hermosa_…

Era perfecta para ser tomada por mis manos… ejem… digo, _unas_ manos. Era tan pequeña.

Bajé mi visión un poco más… ¡uff! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente bien formada?

¡Ese era un trasero de película! Era pequeño, pero se notaba que estaba divinamente formado.

Y esas piernas…

Eran largas y torneadas.

A eso se referían mis compañeros. Nunca había visto a una de esas en vivo y en directo, y ahora que la veía, sí estaba como para… _comérsela_. No me arrepentiría de perder mi virginidad con una de esas.

Pero no.

Yo no quería a una máquina. Quería a alguien de carne y hueso.

Y así sería.

Porque ya lo había decidido.

Y era algo firme.

Tan firme como mi… mi… como mi autocontrol.

¿Sería en serio tan fácil como me parecía?

Habría que averiguarlo…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Me sentía extraña. Todo el peso que estaba en mí se alivianó. Ya no me sentía tan desesperada, tan sola… porque ahora estaba acompañada.

Estaba en el living del departamento de Shaoran. Afuera aún seguía lloviendo y tronando. No sé por qué lo seguí, quizás porque no tenía a quién acudir… quizás porque era mi única alternativa.

_Quizás porque sentí que él me entendía_.

Porque al ver sus ojos, supe que no habría nadie más a quien me _ofrecería_.

¿Ofrecerme?

No lo entiendo.

No puedo saber las razones. Tal vez, siempre sea así, nunca entenderé nada, pero lo seguí porque me sentí segura. Porque él me trató como a un igual, cuando yo era mucho más inferior.

Me acomodé en el sofá en el que estaba sentada para que mis circuitos dejaran de torturarme de esa forma. Miré a mis alrededores; el departamento no era muy pequeño, ni tampoco muy grande; era de tamaño medio, ideal para un adolescente. Aunque lo que me extrañaba era el pulcro orden que había por todos lados. Según mi base de datos, los adolescentes son atolondrados con todo, pero esto rompía mis esquemas.

Pude notar que todo lo que había en la vivienda era de un alto costo económico. Eran muebles y electrodomésticos muy finos. Hasta el sofá en el que yo estaba era de un costo de más de cinco mil quinientos dólares.

¿¡Qué!?

¿¡Cinco mil quinientos dólares!?

Me levanté lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron para alejarme de ahí. Estaba sentada, mojando un sillón que costaba, prácticamente, mucho más de lo que yo podría llegar a valer. Bueno, en realidad no sabía cuánto podían llegar a costar los modelos como el mío, pero estoy segura de que yo estaba defectuosa. No había otra explicación posible.

_Estaba defectuosa_…

Me mantuve así por un rato. Desde que le había dicho que era un robot, él no había abierto la boca, y en cierto modo, gradezco que no lo haya hecho.

Cuando llegamos aquí, Shaoran me había dicho que me quedara ahí mientras él buscaba no sé qué cosa, pero la verdad es que ya se estaba tardando mucho. Me estaba aburriendo, no sabía qué hacer.

Ya había silbado, había visto las pocas fotos colgadas en las paredes. Visualicé los valores de cada cosa que había en ese departamento, dándome por enterada que este muchacho no era un don nadie. Al parecer venía de una familia o algo de dinero, aunque pareciera que vivía sólo.

Caminé hacia una pared en la que había una fotografía colgada. _No la había notado_. Me acerqué lo suficiente como para verla.

En ella había un hombre de cabellos castaños –como Shaoran –pero de ojos marrones. Era muy apuesto. En brazos tenía a un pequeño. Ese debía ser Shaoran.

_Esos ojos eran inconfundibles_…

Era una foto de cuando él era pequeño.

Miré el suelo. Debe sentirse una sensación muy bella al ver fotos de cuando una persona era pequeña. Eso era algo que yo nunca iba a poder experimentar porque, para comenzar, fui creada y no nací.

Jamás podría saber lo que se sentía.

Volví mis ojos a la fotografía. Ellos estaban sonriendo, se veían tan felices. Seguramente, quien sacaba la fotografía debió haber sido su madre, porque ella no estaba incluida. Ellos se veían tan felices…

Toqué mi pecho ante un escalofrío. _Un sentimiento de nostalgia me abrumó_.

¿La nostalgia era un sentimiento humano?

Creo que sí.

Era un sentimiento de anhelo, mezclado con tristeza.

Sentía nostalgia por la fotografía. Pero no era por mí. _Esa nostalgia no era mía_.

¿Por qué la sentía?

—"Él era mi padre". –escuché a mis espaldas. Pequé un saltito del susto.

Escuché una risita muy leve y me voltee, noté que él ya se había cambiado de ropa y que sobre sus hombros había una toalla. —"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

—"Lamento asustarte". –me dijo sin quitar su calurosa mirada de mí. Eso me hacía sentir pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba. —"Aunque déjame decirte que es extraño…" –lo vi dudar por un momento. —"Eres más humana de lo que he visto a muchas otras personas".

Desvié mi mirada. _Yo no era humana_. —"Estoy defectuosa".

Pude sentir que su mirada se tornaba hacia mí como si estuviera loca. —"No lo creo… realmente no lo creo".

—"Pues así es". –dije tratando de zanjar el tema. No deseaba hablar de mí; volví a mirar el retrato. —"¿Era tu padre?" –pregunté recordando lo que me había comentado.

—"Sí". –contestó acercándose. —"Él era mi padre". –pude notar amor… mucho amor y ternura en sus palabras.

¿Por qué utilizaba el pasado? ¿Acaso…?

—"¿Qué sucedió con él?" –no pude evitar preguntarlo. Era curiosa, no sabía si era por mis circuitos, o porque mi banco de datos lo requería, pero sí lo era.

Sus ojos ámbar saltaron a los míos y pude verlo. Sé que vi melancolía ahí. Lo sé. _Porque también lo sentí._

—"Murió. Hace tres años". –sí, me esperaba esa respuesta. Pero era diferente a que me la dijeran.

—"Lo siento".

—"No tienes por qué. No lo conocías". –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

No puedo explicarlo, pero sentí algo que cosquilleaba en mi estómago junto a una molestia en mi garganta.

¿Era eso furia?

—"El hecho de que no lo conociera, no quiere decir que no lo sienta. Lo siento por él y por ti. Porque una vida se fue". –las palabras fluyeron sin siquiera pensarlas. Él me miró extrañado, y es que hasta yo lo estaba.

Entonces lo vi sonreír. Dios, sí que me gustaba su sonrisa. —"Está bien, gracias, en serio". –me dijo mientras se volteaba para buscar algo que estaba ahí.

—"¿Y el resto de tu familia?" –pregunté. ¡Sí! Demonios, lo sabía. Estaba siendo demasiado curiosa.

Él me miró directo a los ojos y esta vez sí que no pude sentir nada. Era como si a través de su mirada me bloqueara su interior, porque esta vez sí que mi mente quedó en vacío… en blanco.

—"Viven lejos de aquí". –contestó escuetamente encogiéndose de hombros. Yo no era tonta, sabía que no quería hablar de eso, y lo respetaba, aunque la curiosidad me estuviera matando.

Recogió unas cosas y se volvió para mirarme. —"No estarás jugándome una broma ¿verdad? ¿Eres una androide?"

No entendí su pregunta. ¿En qué podría estar jugándole una broma? ¿Qué? ¿No era evidente lo que yo era?

Lo miré interrogante, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza mostrando una leve sonrisa. —"No tiene importancia". –dijo. Yo iba a replicar, cuando puso frente a mí una pila de ropa seca y limpia. —"Aquí tienes, para que puedas cambiarte, no puedes quedarte así. Es un poco grande para ti, pero es lo que tengo".

Lo miré sin podérmelo creer. ¿Así de amables eran los humanos con nosotras? ¿No nos daban atuendos eróticos y estúpidos para ponernos? ¿Ninguna colita de conejo ni de diablita?

_Que alivio_…

Bueno, a decir verdad él me había acogido por casualidad… y yo… y yo… ¡Ayy! No sé realmente ni lo que estoy pensando.

—"Gracias". –musité tomando las prendas.

—"Puedes ir al baño para tomar una ducha". –lo vi dudar. —"En realidad no sé si eso le hará mal a… a…"

—"A mis circuitos". –completé sabiendo que a eso se refería. Aunque no entendí por qué no lo decía. Él asintió y yo fui a donde me había mandado. —"Está bien, no pasará nada". –le dije para desaparecer por la puerta.

Ingresé a su baño y apoyé las cosas que me había dado en un canasto. Miré a mi alrededor, y pude notar que el baño era tan elegante como todo el resto del departamento, al igual que limpio. Comencé a quitarme las prendas mojadas para darme una ducha. Sentía el frío, y a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, aún lo sentía.

Me metí en la bañadera y abrí la canilla del agua caliente. El agua salió y golpeó contra mi cuerpo desnudo… _estaba helada_. No pude evitar emitir un gritito y salir de ahí, ya tenía demasiado frío como para andar intensificándolo.

—"¡¿Qué suced…?!" –la frase se cortó ahí. Miré al frente, y vi a Shaoran. Estaba en la puerta, la había abierto de golpe. Estaba mirándome. _Mirándome_. Mirándome de arriba a abajo.

_Yo estaba desnuda_…

Me estaba incomodando. Se suponía que fui creada para el sexo ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué me incomodaba que me viera desnuda?

Para hacer sexo no sólo debería estar desnuda sino que… que…

¡Ayy! ¡No podía evitarlo!

—"¿P-podrías dejar de m-mirarme?" –dije dubitativa, sentía demasiado calor en mi cara, supongo que estaba recalentándome. Quería que él saliera de ahí, me incomodaba, pero no podía mandarlo. Después de todo él tenía derecho a mirarme, si así lo quería. Él era el jefe y yo su aparato. Podía usarme como él quisiese.

Aunque Shaoran no parecía de ese tipo.

_Estaba sonrojado_…

¿Nunca habría visto a una de nosotras desnuda?

—"Eh… s-sí, c-claro… y-yo, yo pensé que… este…" –lo vi pasarse una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, en señal de nerviosismo, mientras yo trataba de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo con las manos. —"M-mejor me voy". –dijo para salir tan rápidamente como entró.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Ahora estaba más segura que antes de que tendría que esconderme para siempre de todo y de todos; jamás podría servir para lo que había sido creada. Ni siquiera podía soportar que me vieran desnuda… menos podría si… si… me _manoseasen_.

No quería.

¡No quería eso!

Antes muerta. Lo que para mí significaba la desconexión.

Finalmente entré a la ducha para tomar el baño, ahora sí el agua salía caliente. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Sentía que me purificaba de toda esa porquería del laboratorio. El olor a medicinas abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Eso estaba bien… me gustaba así.

A partir de ahora sólo tendría que dejar que las cosas pasasen. Así como el agua pasaba por mi cuerpo. Las cosas pasarían. Lo harían como tendrían que ser.

El destino lo haría…

Y nada lo frenaría, porque eso ya estaría marcado…

Sólo espero que las cosas se tornen para mejor… y no para peor…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Salí del baño con las ropas puestas y renovada.

Sonreí cuando vi como me quedaban esas prendas. En serio que me quedaban muy grandes. ¿Tan enorme era Shaoran? ¿Tenía una espalda tan amplia?

No me había fijado en eso. Y hablando de Shaoran ¿en dónde estaba?

Lo busqué con la mirada sin moverme del lugar. No quería parecer una intrusa que anduviera en su departamento como si fuera mi casa. Ya demasiado había hecho por mí al traerme, por lo que no quería aprovecharme de su amabilidad. Aún así, sólo era por el día de hoy, porque estaba lloviendo. No sabía lo que pasaría luego, pero ya lo había decidido, viviría el presente por lo que es, sin importar lo que viniera luego… sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar nada.

Sí, _viviría_…

Porque no puedo negar que me siento viva…

Porque a pesar de ser una máquina, puedo sentir. Quizás sea que en verdad esté defectuosa, pero no me importa, porque puedo sentir…

_Puedo sentir_…

Un ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me dirigí hacia el lugar del cual provenía. Era una habitación.

Empujé la puerta y ahí pude ver a mi salvador.

_A mi salvador de ojos de fuego_…

Él estaba acomodando unas sábanas en una cama. Se veía tan tierno así, tan metido en su labor que no quise hacer ruidos para molestarlo. Eso sería lo que yo haría, _ayudarlo_… ayudarlo en todo lo que él necesitara y en lo que no también. Mientras él me lo permitiese yo lo ayudaría.

—"Veo que ya terminaste". –lo escuché decir, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí.

¿Estaba avergonzado por lo que había pasado?

—"Sí, fue muy relajante, gracias".

Me miró interrogante. —"¿Gracias por qué?"

Sonreí un poco y lo miré. —"Por todo. Por ser tan amable, te lo pagaré".

Él me miró algo extrañado, pero asintió. Supongo que no sabía que las androides también podíamos sonreír, pude notar que no conocía demasiado de nosotras. Porque todas podíamos sonreír ¿cierto?

—"Bien, mira aquí tienes, hice una cama para ti. Supongo que también necesitas descanso".

Asentí cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, entonces él se volvió. —"¿Necesitas algo más?" –negué con la cabeza. Consintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Miré la cama. La había armado pura y exclusivamente para mí. ¿Por qué era tan bueno con una 'cosa'? El hecho de que yo intentara hacer las cosas mejor para mí misma, no significaba que para él, no dejara de ser inferior.

¿Por qué me trataba como si fuera una igual?

Y no era que no me gustara, sino por el contrario, _me encantaba_. Me hacía sentir un calor en el pecho, quería saltar, abrazarlo, no sabía como agradecerle todos esos detalles. Quizás algún día…

Algún día lo haría…

Porque se lo debía… no sólo por esto…

Sino también por lo que vendría…

_Por lo que vendría_…

Estoy segura de que será algo importante…

Porque mi corazón… o mis circuitos… o cualquiera que fuera el mecanismo que operaba en mi interior, me lo decía…

_Todo cambiaría_…

Pero aún no sabía el rumbo que esos cambios tomarían…

¿Cuáles serían?

Eso es… eso es lo que tendría que averiguar…

Y que averiguaría…

_Porque la vida estaba para vivirla…_

_Y eso sería lo que haría…_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

¡No podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza!

La imagen de su endemoniadamente perfecto cuerpo estaba clavada en mi retina. ¡Demonios!

No sabía que estaba tan necesitado.

Si por mí fuera lo haría ya, ahora, en esta habitación y con ella.

Sé que había dicho que jamás lo haría con una fría máquina… pero Sakura parecía diferente. Había acordado llamarla así. Me gustaba ese nombre, y ella… ella era extraña.

Eso ya no era un misterio. Ella era extraña.

El misterio sería descifrar esa extrañeza.

_Podía sonreír_…

Las sonrisas más sinceras y hermosas que habría visto jamás las vi en una androide creada para sexo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan especial?

'_Al parecer, los científicos están desarrollando un nuevo proyecto. Una androide diferente a las demás'_

¿Sería eso? ¿Acaso ella era uno de los nuevos modelos de androides de los que hablaban mis compañeros?

¿Sería eso posible? pero entonces, ¿qué hacía en la calle y sola?

Supuestamente esos modelos no habían salido a la venta… no aún.

No lo sabía. Y la verdad que por ahora no me interesaba. Tenía que dormir o mañana andaría como un muerto viviente.

Tendría que dormir…

_O eso intentaría_…

Porque una imagen me molestaría por toda la noche…

Y cierto 'amiguito'… ejem, quiero decir, cierto 'amigote'… estaría algo inquieto…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

¿Qué era eso?

Mi cuello…

Mi cuello… quema…

Se siente húmedo…

Pero quema…

_Quema_…

¿Estaba soñando?

No. Estaba despierto. O, mejor dicho, estaba despertándome.

Quise abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados eran pesados.

Cuando por fin lo logré, no pude creer lo que veía.

_Un par de ojos verdes_…

Unos hermosos ojos verdes… llenos de… ¿_deseo_?

No pude reaccionar a tiempo. Quería levantarme, pero no podía. Todo su cuerpo estaba contra el mío, o sobre mí.

Ella se amoldaba a mí perfectamente. Todas sus curvas… sus pechos pegados a mi pecho.

_Eso era excitante_…

¡Hey! ¿En dónde había quedado mi camiseta?

¡Bah! ¡Qué importaba ahora!

¡Mierda! ¡Sí que estaba caliente!

Quise levantarme, hacer algo, ¡esto no podía estar sucediendo! pero no pude… no pude… mi traicionero cuerpo no quiso acotar las ordenes que expedía mi cerebro.

_La razón fue enviada a un segundo plano…_

_O a un tercero…_

_O a un cuarto…_

Ya no importaba, porque mis sentidos habían tomado parte de mí, se habían instalado por sobre mi razón. Quise decir algo, cualquier cosa… abrí mi boca… pero ella me calló poniendo un dedo en mis labios y mirándome con esas hermosas lagunas verdes llenas del fuego de la pasión.

¡Wow! ¿Desde cuándo era tan poético?

—"Shh… no digas nada… sólo…". –dijo contra mi oído. —"sólo… sólo disfruta". –musitó bajito mordiéndome el lóbulo.

Entonces no pude controlarme, una parte de mí ya había tomado vida propia y _quería bailar_.

Oh, sí… y la danza más difícil de todas.

_Una que jamás había experimentado_…

Ella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho mientras dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello. Besaba y mordisqueaba. Besaba y mordisqueaba…

_Eso era realmente excitante_…

Sus manos acariciaban todo mi pecho… iban bajando por mi abdomen y las detuvo ahí, acariciando mis abdominales. Bajó un poco más hasta el comienzo de mis pantalones.

Quise gemir, pero sus besos me acallaron. Comenzó a besarme como nunca pensé que alguien podría besar. Fue un beso encendido… fue un beso de fuego, porque nuestros cuerpos estaban ardiendo… _yo estaba ardiendo_. Pasó su lengua por toda mi boca y sólo pude deleitarme con su sabor. _Era exquisita_. Toda ella era un manjar.

Sus manos seguían jugando con el elástico de mis pantalones mientras yo le mordí el labio inferior. Sus labios eran tan carnosos.

Sus manos comenzaron a colarse por debajo del pantalón y acariciaron… acariciaron… ejem… '_eso',_ por encima de mis bóxers.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo… la deseaba… la deseaba con locura. Sus besos no cesaban. Todo mi pecho era rellenado con ellos, eran como cosquillas a mi ser…

_A mi alma_…

Mi excitación crecía más y más con cada caricia y compresión.

Entonces, sacó los bóxers, dejando a la intemperie a… mi 'gran amigo'

_Sí, a mi graaan amigo_.

Jadee, y la tomé de la cintura. No quería que se separara de mí. Volvió a masajearlo, como antes lo hacía, pero ahora sin nada de por medio.

Era lo más excitante y placentero que pude haber imaginado en el mundo. Y no me avergonzaba. En un principio había creído que me avergonzaría estar desnudo frente a alguien, pero no era así.

Volví a besarla y esta vez exigí más. Exigí todo su aliento. Lo exigí todo en ese beso.

Mientras ella seguía con sus caricias, tomé los extremos de la camisa que llevaba puesta y se la arranqué, haciendo volar los botones en el proceso.

No me importaba. No me importaba nada más que ella.

Su tacto se estaba volviendo insoportable, todos los vellos de mi nuca estaban erizados. No podía seguir soportándolo. Me estaba quemando, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Con una de mis manos paré a las suyas y en un rápido movimiento, la di vuelta, siendo –ahora –ella la que estaba aprisionada contra el colchón. La rodee con mis brazos y comencé a besar su cuello como ella lo había hecho conmigo. La escuché gemir, y eso sólo contribuyó a extasiarme aún más.

Bajé con mis besos, desde su cuello, hasta sus pechos. Pasé mi lengua por ellos. Su piel sabía a fresas… toda ella sabía a fresas.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta su sexo y lo masajee, como ella me hizo a mí. Pude notar humedad. ¿Eso era común? Ella no era humana… pero no me importaba. La escuché gemir en mi cuello cuando uno de mis dedos se introdujo en un lugar tan oscuro y secreto como misterioso y pasional.

Seguimos besándonos, quitándonos el aliento mutuamente. Mi respiración era entre cortada al igual que la suya, ya no aguantaba más. La necesitaba dentro de mí. La necesitaba…

Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por cada roce. Mi estómago daba vuelcos de placer… y había algo más que no podía explicar.

Ambos estábamos desnudos… ya no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

_La necesitaba…_

_Quería más…_

_Lo quería todo de ella_…

Abrí los ojos para mirarla, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un adorable sonrojo; ella también me miró. No sé en qué momento, ni cómo, pero en sus ojos pude ver mucho fuego… _fuego y algo más_… no era sólo deseo… era un fuego… más fuerte que la lujuria… más fuerte que la pasión…

_Era el mismo fuego que me estaba consumiendo por dentro_…

No podía evitarlo…

Ella tenía que ser mía…

La necesitaba…

_La necesitaba para vivir_…

—"Me gustas". –se escapó de mis labios. Lo sentía, y tenía que decírselo.

¡¿Eh?!

¿¡Qué!? **No**, no, no. ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo que me gustaba?

¡Por Dios! La conocí ayer, y sí, está bien, sí me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho físicamente, pero ese '_Me gustas'_ fue dicho con mucho sentimiento, demasiado sentimiento para mi gusto.

¡Maldición! ¡Yo conozco mi voz!

¡Estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con una androide!

¿Y le decía que me gustaba? ¿Es que estaba con mis cinco sentidos?

_Evidentemente no_…

—"A mi también me gustas, Shaoran". –la escuché susurrar.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Yo le gustaba? ¿Cómo? Ella no podía tener sentimientos, no podía opinar… ella no podía nada. ¿Cómo podría gustarle?

¿Ella me gustaba?

—"Hazlo". –volvió a decirme.

Mis sentidos se nublaron. Comencé a acercar mi sexo al de ella.

Rocé su cavidad… iba a perder mi virginidad. Iba a tener sexo con ella.

No.

_Iba a hacer el amor con ella_.

¿Cómo podría hacer el amor con una máquina?

Estaba a punto de suceder…

Pronto sería todo un hombre…

Pronto lo sería…

—"Lo siento, perdóname". –volví a escucharla. —"Por favor…" –susurró contra mi oído.

_Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba_.

_Sakura_…

Me sentí vació…

Me sentía triste…

_Sólo_…

La soledad tomaba parte de mí…

De mi ser…

No quería continuar…

_Sakura_…

¡Sakura!

_¡SAKURA!_

Me levanté súbitamente…

Había sido un… _**¿sueño?**_

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación. Aún estaba oscuro. **NO** había Sakura en mi cama. Y **NO** sexo salvaje.

_No_ habían '_Me gustas' _y yo no me volví loco y desesperado cuando desapareció.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

Había sido tan real…

_Tan real_…

¡Concéntrate, Shaoran!

Todo eso fue producto de haberla visto desnuda.

Nada más que eso. Tu mente trabajó de tal manera que sólo soñaste algo que tus sentidos necesitaban.

_Estoy muy necesitado_…

_Demasiado…_

Pero ¿Por qué le había dicho que me gustaba con tanto… '_amor'_? ¿También sería parte de mis enloquecidos sentidos?

Sí, eso era seguro.

Me recosté secándome el sudor de la frente.

Tener a Sakura va a ser toda una odisea. Y la más difícil de todas.

¿Por qué sentía las cosas que sentía? ¿A quién pertenecían esos sentimientos?

Y lo más importante…

¿Cómo resistirme a un espécimen así?

_Ella es deliciosa_…

**No**. Iba a controlarme.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque ese sueño había sido muy real.

Y si así fuera, yo no quería sentir lo que había sentido ahí.

Porque fue desesperante…

_Desolador_…

Porque no quiero pensar en que eso podría llegar a ser posible…

_No quiero sufrir_…

No quiero pensar en que todo mi ser dependería de alguien…

Porque a partir de ahora, sé que mi vida comenzará a cambiar.

Y no estoy tan seguro de que me guste el cambio…

Porque podría volverme débil.

_Y la debilidad es la puerta de entrada de las amenazas_…

_Porque yo soy un cobarde que quiere seguir manteniéndose tal y como está…_

_Y que quiere aparentar fortaleza… donde no la hay…_

_**Continuará…**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Notas de escritora:**

¡Hola! ¡Sí! Otro capítulo de "Personal Lover", sé que me centré mucho en los sentimientos de los personajes en este capítulo… pero lo alterné y lo hice más interesante con la última escenita… je je sé que a más de uno le habrá gustado n.n. Espero que le hayan prestado mucha antención, porque no fue un sueño común y corriente… ya veremos como va la cosa… pero nunca dejen de prestarle atención a los detalles je.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo en general? Les prometo que los próximos serán muchísimo más interesantes, pero como en todo comienzo, tenía que dejar en claro muchas cosas y abrir los misterios de muchas otras… pronto sabremos lo que hará Shaoran y el por qué de esos 'No entiendo lo que siento' XD ya lo sabremos… pero no demasiado pronto, sino a medida que todo avance… j ojo jo.

¿Qué creen que hará Shaoran con Sakura ahora que la tiene? ¿La devolverá? ¿Por qué ella está tomando todas esas cosas en cuenta? ¿Por qué Shaoran no se da cuenta del todo que Sakura es demasiado extraña como para ser una androide?

Ja ja, ahí unas cuantas interrogantes… espero que piensen en ellas y me den sus opiniones del asunto n.n.

Bueno, como antes les había dicho, los reviews los contestaré en mi profile y estarán mañana, espero que se den una pasada, es que quería darles el capítulo hoy, pero mañana estarán los reviews seguro n.n

Ahora sí me despido, ¡ah! Pero antes los invito a ver mi perfil, ahí hay una nueva historia que será la próxima a publicarse, XD la idea es de mi amiga L-Krinn y yo la escribiré. Je je, así que si hay otro por ahí que tenga ideas y no sepa como plasmarlas, aquí estoy XD j aja ja. Pues para el que quiera, es en serio n.n

Saludos a Shao-kun que anda desaparecida XD

En fin, ahora sí me despido, y los invito a que dejen sus **reviews** son un gran incentivo para mí. Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	3. El destino, ¿qué hacer?

**Personal Lover**

**Idea original de: Shao-kun lovers**

**Escrito por: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Ambos estábamos desnudos… ya no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

_La necesitaba…_

_Quería más…_

_Lo quería todo de ella_…

_La necesitaba para vivir_…

—"Me gustas". –se escapó de mis labios. Lo sentía, y tenía que decírselo.

¡¿Eh?!

¿¡Qué!? **No**, no, no. ¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo que me gustaba?

¡Por Dios! La conocí ayer, y sí, está bien, sí me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho físicamente, pero ese '_Me gustas'_ fue dicho con mucho sentimiento, demasiado sentimiento para mi gusto.

¡Maldición! ¡Yo conozco mi voz!

¡Estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad con una androide!

¿Y le decía que me gustaba? ¿Es que estaba con mis cinco sentidos?

_Evidentemente no_…

—"A mi también me gustas, Shaoran". –la escuché susurrar.

…

Estaba a punto de suceder…

_Iba a hacer el amor con ella_.

Pronto sería todo un hombre…

Pronto lo sería…

—"Lo siento, perdóname". –volví a escucharla. —"Por favor…" –susurró contra mi oído.

_Abrí los ojos y… ya no estaba_.

…

¡Sakura!

_¡SAKURA!_

…

Me levanté súbitamente…

Había sido un… _**¿sueño?**_

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación. Aún estaba oscuro. **NO** había Sakura en mi cama. Y **NO** sexo salvaje.

_No_ habían '_Me gustas' _y yo no me volví loco y desesperado cuando desapareció.

…

Iba a controlarme.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque ese sueño había sido muy real.

Y si así fuera, yo no quería sentir lo que había sentido ahí.

Porque fue desesperante…

_Desolador_…

Porque no quiero pensar en que eso podría llegar a ser posible…

_No quiero sufrir_…

No quiero pensar en que todo mi ser dependería de alguien…

Porque a partir de ahora, sé que mi vida comenzará a cambiar.

Y no estoy tan seguro de que me guste el cambio…

Porque podría volverme débil.

_Y la debilidad es la puerta de entrada de las amenazas_…

_Porque yo soy un cobarde que quiere seguir manteniéndose tal y como está…_

_Y que quiere aparentar fortaleza… donde no la hay…_

**Capítulo tres****:**

"_**Siguiendo al destino… ¿qué hacer?**__**"**_

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Me levanté temprano esa mañana; la verdad no había dormido mucho. Me mantuve gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que haría; pensé, pensé y pensé; y sólo llegué a una única conclusión… a la misma que había considerado desde el primer momento…

_Viviría_…

_Todo lo que tuviera que vivir_…

Viviría, sí, simplemente porque yo me sentía _viva_.

Vivir lo que me tocara, sin esconderme, sin preocuparme por cosas que no tendrían solución. Sólo dejaría que los sucesos pasaran, como tenían que ser…

_Sólo dejaría circular a la corriente_…

Y me dejaría arrastrar, hasta que nada más pudiera hacerse.

Salí de la habitación que me había dado Shaoran. Me preguntaba si él estaba bien, porque en la noche había hecho unos ruidos algo extraños; pero no quería molestarlo con tonterías. Quizás sólo eran pesadillas, o tal vez, él era algo inquieto para dormir. Sin embargo yo también estaba algo inquieta y… era algo más que mi inquietud.

_Era otra cosa_…

Algo que me molestaba… abajo… _muy abajo_…

_Y adentro_…

Sacudí la cabeza y fui hasta la cocina. Mis circuitos reclamaban por comida. Era algo extraño, pero el nuevo dispositivo creado para modelos como el mío, convertía a los alimentos en nuestra base de energía. Además, quería hacerle el desayuno a Shaoran. Según lo que sabía, él tenía clases y en unos momentos, tendría que estar levantándose.

¿Quién le prepararía la comida todos los días? ¿Se la haría él mismo?

No se lo había preguntado, pero creo que era lo más factible que él solo hacía todas las tareas del hogar; se notaba la mano masculina en todo el lugar. A pesar de que todo estaba en un estricto orden militar, yo podía notar que esto era obra de un hombre… al que, por cierto, le encanta el color verde.

La decoración estaba muy bella, sin embargo le faltaba el toque femenino. Si Shaoran me dejara permanecer a su lado, yo me encargaría de esas cosas para que se sintiera como un rey; después de todo, esas eran mis funciones… únicamente que en _otros aspectos_.

Busqué ingredientes en la alacena para poder preparar un desayuno. Había algunas cosas, no muchas; al parecer él no iba mucho de compras.

Otra cosa más por hacer: ir de compras para satisfacer a Shaoran en todo lo que su organismo pudiera exigir.

_Satisfacerlo en todo sentido_…

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso dije…?

¿¡Satisfacerlo!? ¿De dónde salió eso?

¡Por Dios!

No quería decir… digo, yo no quise decir… decir… _eso_… ¿verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

Salí de mis pensamientos… _morbosos,_ cuando sentí un ruido a mis espaldas. Al voltearme lo vi. Ahí estaba Shaoran, con una expresión un tanto… _abatida_.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Sería por sus extrañas pesadillas?

— "Buenos días". –saludé. No sé por qué, pero sentía que preguntar si algo le sucedía estaba de más… y también me negaba a preguntárselo.

_Simplemente lo sentía_…

— "B-Buenos días". –respondió algo ausente e inseguro. Eso me extrañó un poco porque, a pesar de no conocerlo en nada, su apariencia me dio la impresión de alguien seguro de sí mismo… de alguien firme, y al mismo tiempo amable… a su manera.

Lo vi voltearse, y comenzar a acomodar unas cosas en su mochila.

**«**_Los humanos no son perfectos_**»**

Mis circuitos hacían su acto de presencia, como siempre; querían recordarme lo que yo era en realidad.

_Mi verdadero origen_…

Y ciertamente, los humanos no eran perfectos… eso decían siempre ¿no? Y quizás por eso él tenía esos cambios. Mientras que ayer se había mostrado firme y tierno; ahora lo veo inseguro, pensativo y distante.

¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Lo miré y no pude evitarlo, sabía que algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que no le preguntara nada, que me quedara callada, que él necesitaba pensar… _y yo también lo necesitaba_; pero yo quería… _tenía_ que preguntarle lo que le sucedía porque la conexión que sentí ayer con él, ahora estaba cada vez más débil. No podía pretender que fuera mi amigo, ni mucho menos _algo más_… pero no lo entendía…

¿Por qué ponía esas barreras?

¿Por qué quería alejarse?

Eso era lo que sentí.

_Y no me gustó_…

¿Acaso era porque yo no era humana?

¿¡Porque yo no era de carne y hueso como todo humano!?

¿¡Tan superficial era ese muchacho que a primera vista me había parecido alguien diferente!?

No.

Suspiré bajando mis tensos hombros, sintiendo que me faltaba oxígeno; los ojos me ardían, y me sentía algo… ¿decepcionada? No sé si esa era la palabra, pero algo en mi pecho molestaba… y _dolía_.

Tendría que tranquilizarme, no quería ser hostil con él. No se lo merecía; si él quería tomar distancia por eso, no me quedaba más que aceptarlo… después de todo, no soy nada para él. Nos conocimos recién ayer ¿por qué tendría que serlo?

Hice una mueca amarga ante aquello… si las cosas eran así para él, a quien había considerado alguien diferente y compasivo, entonces para todos sería igual.

Pero eso ya no me importaba…

_Porque yo había tomado una determinación_…

Caminé hacia él, aún cuando algo inexplicable corría por mis venas causándome una sensación de desconsuelo en la garganta y en el estómago, pero no iba a demostrárselo; sólo quería saber lo que le sucedía.

Shaoran estaba como perdido, metiendo frenéticamente las cosas en su bolsa, y yo no entendía aquella actitud.

Como siempre, no entendía nada…

Me acerqué un poco más hasta estar a una distancia bastante corta… no sabía el motivo pero me gustaba su calor… aunque, ¿cómo iba a gustarme su calor si no lo conocía?

_Estás loca, Sakura… mejor ocúpate de otros asuntos…_

Sí, definitivamente tenía que estar loca… o lo que era peor, _defectuosa._

—"¿Te pasa algo malo?" –me animé a preguntar; él dio un respingo tan grande que pensé que le causaría un ataque al corazón.

—"Dios… no vuelvas a… hacer eso". –dijo entrecortadamente.

— "¿Hacer qué?"

Él levantó una ceja. — "Aparecerte tan de repente, me sorprendiste".

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —"Más que sorprenderte, creo que te asusté. ¡Casi llegas al techo con ese salto!" –me mofé.

Shaoran sonrió, haciendo que esos _tentadores _hoyuelos que se formaban en cada una de sus mejillas, resaltaran haciéndolo aún más guapo de lo que ya era… con ese cabello chocolate todo desordenado…

_Y sus ojos_…

Esos ojos que yo… esos ojos que yo…

¡Hoee! ¿Qué demonios?

¡Para Sakura!… detente ya mismo o terminarás cubriendo el piso con tu baba.

No puedo estar pensando así de Shaoran… es decir yo…

—"Entonces no deberías hacerlo; en serio que casi me das un infarto". –contestó, interrumpiendo mis muy _desrumbados_ pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué sentía mi respiración entrecortada, y unas intensas ganas de abrasarlo? Quería darle los buenos días con un beso y un abrazo… quería hacerle el desayuno y verlo sonreír…

Quería verlo sonreír. Y era una fuerza extraña la que me llevaba a querer eso… desde el primer instante.

Él se me quedó mirando, hasta que, cuando nuestras miradas se toparon, se dio vuelta como un rayo para continuar con lo suyo.

¿Se estaba escapando?

Pues no iba a serle tan sencillo.

—"No me respondiste". –él volteó para verme con una ceja alzada. —"No me dijiste qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso".

Sí, bien ¡lo acepto! Soy una chismosa… pero sólo quería saber lo que le sucedía… saber si yo podía ayudarlo… simplemente saber.

—"No es nada". –sí, típica respuesta cuando no quieren contarte lo que les sucede; pero que ni crea que me daría por vencida… fui creada para ayudar… para ayudar, sí, para ayudar a las _personas_, y eso sería lo que haría.

Me crucé de brazos, cuando vi que él miraba el suelo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No quería mirarme a la cara? Aunque estaba algo rojo… ¿estaría enfermo?

Me preocupé ante el pensamiento, a veces los humanos podían ponerse muy delicados en estos asuntos. —"Shaoran, dime lo que sea, no importa qué, sólo quiero ayudarte… sirvo para eso, y quiero cumplir mi función". –no sé por qué había dicho eso, pero era sólo la verdad.

Sus ojos ámbar se levantaron, instantáneamente, del piso y me miraron… grandes, sorprendidos… ¡por Dios! Están tan enormes que pronto se asemejarían a unos platos. Sus mejillas ahora sí estaban terriblemente coloradas… ¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Qué dije de malo?

Veo que abre su boca para decir algo pero nada sale de ella.

Esto comenzaba a preocuparme…

Pero más que eso, me causaba una sensación de inquietud que no podía describir… ¡no podía dejar mis manos quietas!

—"N-no estás hablando en serio ¿cierto?" –su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

Por supuesto que hablaba en serio, yo quería ayudarlo. ¿No me creía lo que le decía porque yo no podía tener una voluntad propia? ¿Por qué no quería creerme?

Tomé todo el aire que podía incorporar en mi sistema para que pudiera circular por los circuitos y conexiones hasta que llegara recinto principal, que sería mi cerebro.

Entonces suspiré tomando el valor que necesitaba. —"Shaoran… sé sobre mi origen, sé que… sé que quizás no puedo ayudarte demasiado por mi estado. Sé que tengo algo mal en mi interior; fui un nuevo proyecto que, seguramente, salió defectuoso; luego crearán otras como yo, mucho mejores y con las perfecciones y arreglos que, seguramente, yo no tengo…" –esto me estaba costando; sentía una molestia en mis ojos, pero no le presté atención, quería mirarlo a la cara, sin embargo, en mi pecho se removía algo… algo que me impedía hacerlo. —"Sé que… que tal vez no soy de mucha ayuda, pero quiero ayudarte, en lo que sea… cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar. Puedo ser tu confidente, tu amiga… no lo sé, _lo que sea_. Sólo quiero cumplir con mi misión de utilidad vital hasta que tú lo creas conveniente… todo el tiempo que decidas tenerme a tu lado… solamente te pido que me permitas ayudarte… quiero ayudarte, Shaoran".

No sabía qué era lo que me impulsaba a decirle todo eso, pero tenía que decirlo… ahora sentía como todo en mí era más liviano.

Sabía que quizás podía sonar como una súplica desesperada de una tonta androide que no encontraba su lugar en este mundo… pero de cierta manera, así era.

Me sentía algo inquieta al saber que todo estaba en sus manos… no sabría qué demonios hacer si él no guiaba mi camino. Yo necesitaba un guía… al igual que él lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente? Ambos nos necesitábamos…

Si Shaoran llegaba a rechazarme no había otra cosa que yo pudiera hacer… no habría _nada_, porque yo le pertenecía a Shaoran y sólo a Shaoran… nadie más podría ocupar ese puesto.

¿Pertenecerle?

_Le pertenecía a él_…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él, y no a otro?

No podía mantener mis manos quietas, sin saber el motivo de eso; y mucho menos, podía mirar a Shaoran a los ojos… no podía, porque tenía miedo… _mucho miedo_.

El hecho de que no pudiera quedarme quieta… eso era una característica humana: nervios.

¿Es que estoy nerviosa y ni siquiera me doy cuenta?

—"Sakura…" –su voz llegó a mis oídos como un susurro suave; no había notado cuan profunda podía llegar a ser. —"Yo no creo que estés defectuosa como dices; aún estoy algo confundido ¿sabes? Jamás pensé en entenderme así… tan… digo…" –levanté la mirada al sentirlo titubear. Pude ver la sombra de la duda en sus ojos de fuego… eran unas brazas tan calientes, que ahora se veían tan confundidas. Iba a decirle algo, para incitarlo a continuar, pero él me interrumpió. — "Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que no necesitas hacer nada… y-yo estoy b-bien así… quiero decir, no necesito que… que… cumplas _t-tus funciones_". –Shaoran suspiró, y yo no entendía por qué su cara estaba volviéndose cada vez más roja. —"Podemos ser amigos, no me molestaría, pero no tienes que hacer nada más por mí que brindarme tu amistad… no busco _eso_ de ti".

Me miró directo a los ojos, y no supe leer la expresión que estaba presente en ellos. Habían tantas cosas… _tantas_… que no pude entenderlo.

No entendí mucho lo que me quiso decir… ¿quería mi amistad pero no que me ocupara de él? ¿No quería que lo cuidara?

—"Shaoran yo…"

—"Es algo tarde, si no me apresuro, no llegaré al instituto… ¿podemos dejar la charla para después?" –su repentina interrupción me dejó algo aturdida, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta con su mochila al hombro. —"Por cierto…" –murmuró volteando a verme. —"En la mesa tienes algo de dinero y mi tarjeta de crédito, necesitarás algo de ropa, tú sabes… lo que usan… las chicas". –otra vez sus mejillas se volvieron rojas… estoy sospechando que ha pescado un resfriado, sólo espero que no sea nada grave. — "Puedes ir al centro comercial. Gasta lo que quieras". –ya estaba por salir sin dejarme decir nada, cuando se volvió, nuevamente, hacia mí. —"¡Me olvidaba! La ropa que tenías ayer está en el lavadero, puedes tomarla para ir de compras, luego de eso no la necesitarás… ¡hasta luego!"

Yo me quedé estática… se fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decirle absolutamente nada. No había podido hacerle el desayuno que me había propuesto, pero más importante aún…

¿¡Dónde quedaba el centro comercial!?

¿Cómo se suponía que yo iba a saberlo?

¡Hoee! Estaba metida en un lío.

Suspiré sin poder hacer más que ver la puerta que había atravesado el _enigmático_ Shaoran… casi podía ver el polvo levantado por su carrera.

Este chico era un misterio para mí. Ayer se había comportado de una forma y, hoy de otra totalmente diferente, como si nunca hubiera tenido cerca a una chica… no, no a una chica, quiero decir, a una _androide_. Porque yo soy una androide… fría y sin sentimientos…

_Fría y sin nada_…

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dispersar los pensamientos que siempre azotaban mi lado racional.

_Pero eso ya era imposible_…

No puedo dejar de pensar en Shaoran… no puedo, y no podré nunca. Tengo la sensación de que al haberme topado con esos ojos ámbar, al haber visto en su interior… jamás podré quitármelo de la cabeza…

_Ni del corazón_…

¿Corazón?

Suspiré. Ya no sabía cuantas veces había suspirado en este día, y eso que recién estaba comenzando…

No valía la pena tratar de comprender a mis circuitos, o lo que quiera que fuera que me estaba confundiendo porque no lo lograría. Mis circuitos y yo éramos como seres hechos por separado; mientras que mi mente trataba de entender los sucesos de mi entorno, mis circuitos sólo empeoraban las cosas, confundiendo todos mis cables.

Tendría que acostumbrarme a estas situaciones.

Miré a mi alrededor y mi vista fue a parar, directamente, al cuadro que había visto la noche anterior.

_La fotografía de Shaoran y su padre_.

Me acerqué a paso lento y volví a mirarla muy atentamente. Era extraño… estaban en una especie de lago. Era un lago con aguas cristalinas y hermosas… se notaba que era un día, increíblemente soleado por el destello que despedían los átomos de hidrógeno, unidos al átomo de oxígeno.

Centré mi mirada en el rostro de Shaoran, y luego en el de su padre; eran muy parecidos, _demasiado_. Casi idénticos. Ahora podía notarlo con mayor plenitud.

Me perdí en cada una de las figuras… la tierra, húmeda y oscura; los árboles, florecidos, con sus flores de cerezo… todo un panorama lleno de verde y rosa. En el fondo de la imagen había montañas… enormes, de tierra negra, y hermosas como sólo un panorama así podría mostrar.

El lago… el lago era lo que más se destacaba de la fotografía… Tan hermoso… cristalino.

_Tan transparente como el alma_.

Esa foto despedía una energía un tanto extraña… sonaba algo tonto decirlo, y hasta yo misma creía que estaba algo loca, pero en serio que podía sentir algo sobrenatural proveniente de esa fotografía.

Era un calor… un calor agobiante pero agradable a la vez.

Era una sensación de pesadez y… y también de alegría.

Sonaba tan estúpido pensarlo, pero así lo sentía.

La antítesis era lo que dominaba todo lo que envolvía sus misterios.

Así como a los misterios de Shaoran…

**«**_Shaoran es un chico especial_**»**

_Sí, tienes razón… él lo es…_

_Shaoran siempre ha sido un chico especial._

¿Eh?

¿Cómo que _siempre_?

Apenas lo conozco. No sé cómo ha sido siempre, simplemente porque… porque él… porque yo…

¡Demonios!

¿Qué me pasa?

_Shaoran…_

Shaoran… ¿qué me hiciste?

Me senté en el sofá apoyando mis bazos en mis piernas para sostener mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso… no puedo.

La tensión que se había formado en el ambiente no me gustaba, porque él estaba levantando muros a su alrededor que yo no podía traspasar… porque Shaoran estaba interfiriendo con el lazo que yo sentía que nos unía…

¿Por qué quería romperlo?

¿Habría un lazo en realidad?

No sé lo que me sucede, pero no puedo evitarlo… mi cabeza es un completo revoltijo de cosas que no puedo descifrar, es como un continuo mareo que vuelve a mis ideas de una manera y de otra… no puedo pensar… no me deja.

_No sé que pensar_…

¿Por qué siento esto?

¿Por qué siento si no debería sentir?

**«**_Porque sus almas ya habían sido…_**»**

¿Qué?

¿¡Qué!?

¿Qué había sido _eso_?

_Nuestras almas_…

¿Qué sucede con nuestras almas? ¿Esa voz?

¿Quién era?

¿Por qué me resultaba tan conocida y extraña a la vez?

Quizás porque ya estaba incorporada a mí… era quien me daba las respuestas. Esas respuestas que tanto busco… todo lo que necesito.

Me levanté como si de un resorte se tratara y fui hacia la fina mesa de mármol negro. Ahí arriba había dinero y una tarjeta plateada con destellos dorados, que era muy bonita a la vista.

_-'Platinium'_. –leí.

¡Wow! ¿Cuánto dinero podía almacenarse en una de estas tarjetas? ¿Un millón? ¿Mil millones?

Shaoran no era un chico común y corriente, tiene mucho más de lo que aparenta. Es increíble que sea tan humilde teniendo tanto.

Me encogí de hombros. Era mejor para mí que él fuera así…

Lo que me interesaba ahora era desenredar el lío de ideas que había en mi cabeza, y otra misión tan difícil como esa sería desenredar los cabellos que parecen un nido de pájaros.

Sin insultarlos, por supuesto…

Y por último… averiguar donde demonios está el centro comercial.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

No es para nada fácil _disfrutar_ de un sueño erótico con una chica de un cuerpo espectacular, y tener que levantarse en la madrugada para darte una ducha de agua helada cuando el clima está que congela hasta los huesos; pero lamentablemente para mí, ni el frío que estaba cayendo en estas últimas noches sirvió para quitar la _calentura_ que había adoptado _cierta_ parte de mi cuerpo.

_Ahí_… ¡¡Justo _ahí_!!

Hace menos de un día que ella está en casa, y la primera noche ya me pasa esto… definitivamente no puedo andar de ducha en ducha fría por las noches. Sospecho que eso me sucedió por haber visto _todo_ su cuerpo desnudo la noche anterior. _Todo ese cuerpo_… Dios.

Esas curvas perfectamente pronunciadas… por las que quisiera pasar mi lengua. Ese pecho tan firme y _perfecto_ que tenía. Sí, esa era la palabra… _perfecto_, porque no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño… eran simplemente _perfectos_. Sus torneadas piernas… todo en ella era perfecto, y aunque haya sido una décima de segundo en la que la vi, esa imagen quedó grabada en mi mente, en mis retinas como una fotografía.

Una imagen que no olvidaría fácilmente. Estaba muy presente… demasiado.

No creo que ningún otro cuerpo de mujer sea tan perfecto, pero es más que obvio que lo es gracias a que fue medido con una cuantiosa exactitud.

Sin embargo ese deseo… ese deseo innato y carnal que nació en mí en ese mismo instante, nunca antes lo había sentido. Cualquier chica hubiese podido quedar desnuda frente a mis ojos y no se me hubiese movido ni un solo pelo. Bueno, quizás sí se me moverían _otras cosas_ más que un pelo… pero el punto es que… el punto es…

Bah… qué importa ahora.

En lo único que puedo pensar es en como me gustaría besar cada parte de ese cuerpo fenomenal… pasar mi lengua en cada uno de sus sectores más ocultos para descubrir los placeres más bajos de los que es capaz de gozar el hombre. Darle utilidad a ese cuerpo que fue hecho sólo para brindar placer y… y…

_¡Ya, Shaoran! ¡¡Párale de una vez!!_

Algo ahí abajo se estaba _animando_ más de la cuenta. ¡Y estoy en medio de la calle! ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Pasar por un charco de agua fría y ponerme a _chapotear_ para calmar ciertos _ardores_?

¿Qué diría en la escuela al llegar en ese estado? Oh, sí… se me ocurre algo: **'**_Oh, pues, ¿por qué me encuentro así? Verá director, lo que sucede es que un pajarito se estaba ahogando, y como yo quise hacerme súper man, me lancé a rescatarlo… lo malo era que sólo fue en un pequeño charquito de agua__**'**_

Ja, ja… _muy gracioso_.

No. Nunca diría algo como eso. En un principio porque sonaba estúpido y muy poco creíble… aunque nunca faltaría uno que otro idiota para creerlo; y por otro lado las chicas me llamarían _'Su héroe'_ sólo para tirárseme encima y _tocar_ más de lo que deberían.

Sí, todas eran unas zorras que querían violarme.

_Literalmente_.

Ellas no querían nada más de mí que _eso de ahí abajo_, y estoy seguro de que si llegaba a dárselo a alguna, por una de esas casualidades de la vida; luego andaría esparciendo el cotilleo por toda la escuela, alardeando que el capitán del equipo de fútbol se había acostado con ella; y luego darle un puntaje de qué tan bueno era moviéndose y haciéndola gritar de placer. O cuánto tiempo soportó antes de desplomarse sobre ellas… tantas cosas… tantas que ya ni recuerdo cómo los populares, o mejor dicho, los ex populares dejaron de serlo porque las rameras baratas –por no decir otra cosa –esparcían esos rumores, no sabría si ciertos o no, pero ¿qué necesidad? ¿Por qué todos tenían que meterse en las vidas de todos, sin importarle un carajo cualquier otra cosa?

Bah, la respuesta era simple… porque les gustaba ver la mugre en los ombligos de los demás, en vez que la del propio.

_Típico de la vida en secundaria_.

Y quizás… en uno de los _quizaces_… yo tenía algo de temor de que si llegaba a tirarme a alguna de esas, fueran a despilfarrar mi forma de… de _descargar las energías_. ¡Seamos sinceros! A nadie le gustaría que le dijeran que era _'lento'_ o '_poco caliente'_, por más que el resto del mundo te valiera un rábano; porque en este caso… no podrían argumentar que _yo_ no tenía con qué satisfacer, porque _sí_ tenía.

_Y en cantidades exorbitantes_.

Pero, a pesar de que las tipas querían desnudarme apenas me veían, yo no cedería. No mientras estuviera en secundaria.

Porque era cierto, todas y cada una de ellas me veían como un _profiláctico andante_. Sólo querían utilizarme; utilizar mi cuerpo para luego…

Desecharme como se lo haría, justamente, a un puto condón desechable. A un maldito condón que ya había sido utilizado para _retener_ lo que tuviera que retener, para prevenir _accidentes no deseables_. Un condón que habría entrado una y otra vez en…

Dios…

¡Que idiota! No puedo ser más idiota.

_Eres una mierda Shaoran Li_, eso era lo único que podía describirme en ese momento. El monstruo insensible que estaba siendo.

Hace unos momentos pensé lo mismo de ella… _de Sakura_. Pensé sólo en utilizarla… en que cumpliera las funciones para las que había sido creada, pero no consideré lo horrible que debería sentirse algo como eso; yo me sentía utilizado solamente por ser _visto_ como un objeto sexual; y entonces ella que _era_ el objeto sexual… ¿cómo se sentiría? ¿Podría sentir algo? Esas preguntas eran algo que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco conocía a cualquier otra androide, pero…

Era extraño como sus ojos verdes destellaban con esa luz que nadie, ni el ser humano más humano de todos, podía poseer. Eran tan hermosos y expresivos que si no me hubiese dicho ella misma que era una androide, yo jamás lo hubiese averiguado… o imaginado siquiera.

Aún no podía creerlo, pero con tan sólo ver muchas de sus expresiones sé que no miente… que no sabe mentir. Ella es tan transparente que… _a veces pareciera como si la conociera de siempre_.

Se ve tan inocente y sincera que… que…

Maldición… cuando me habló hoy en la mañana me hizo sentir como la mierda más grande del universo por como yo estaba pensando en relación a ella... por la forma que me calenté por esas fantasías. Todo por ese estúpido sueño.

Y me sentí aún peor cuando…

Dios…

No pude evitar sonrojarme como un idiota cuando ella se… cuando… cuando…

¡Mierda!

¡¡Cuando ella se me _insinuó _de esa manera!! Me dijo que quería _cumplir_ sus malditas funciones y no supe qué responderle. ¿Sería que había visto mi _entusiasmo_ con ella? O, más bien… el entusiasmo de mi _gran personalidad_.

"'_Shaoran, dime lo que sea, no importa qué, sólo quiero ayudarte… sirvo para eso, y quiero cumplir mi función__**'"**_

Maldición, maldición… casi me quedo duro de un ataque cuando me dijo _eso_. No sabía qué mierda decirle… ¿qué decir? ¿Que con gusto me tiraría encima de ella y le arrancaría la ropa con los dientes porque no doy más con todo esto? ¿Que estoy más desesperado que un caníbal encerrado en un depósito de zanahorias? ¿Qué estoy peor que un gato en celo?

Que… que… no puedo creer que no se me ocurran más comparaciones.

Más que nada porque ningún suceso se asemejaría a lo que en realidad siento.

Yo jamás sería capaz de utilizarla de esa manera. Nunca. Sé que quizás puedo pensarlo, y hasta soñarlo… y hasta imaginarlo, siendo parte de mis deseos más profundos y… _oscuros_; pero una cosa muy distinta es estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

Siempre me dije a mí mismo que cuando perdiera mi virginidad lo haría pero con una persona de _carne y hueso_, no con una máquina. A veces pienso que me auto establecí esa regla por capricho; únicamente por el típico capricho a no hacer lo que los demás hacían… para no seguir sus consejos. A ir en contra de la corriente, como siempre hacía con todo. Realmente odio hacer lo que todos hacen; cumplir con sus estúpidas modas, y todo eso.

¡Demonios! ¡¡Somos hombres!! Los hombres no tenemos una maldita moda que seguir porque para eso están las molestas de las mujeres… pareceríamos unas mujercitas si comenzamos a seguir la _tendencia_.

Puaj… esto me causa repugnancia… por como siguen las cosas; pronto los hombres se pondrán a hablar de maquillajes, y hasta de qué faldas combinan con sus ojos.

Patético. Verdaderamente patético con todo el _patetiquismo_ que pueda contener la patética palabra patético.

Es que no puedo evitar ser terco cuando me dicen lo que tengo que hacer, y más cuando se burlan de mí por no hacerlo. Eso es algo que me hierve la sangre y me dan ganas de sacarles los ojos con una cuchara sin filo, para luego cortarlos en pedacitos con un cuchillo de juguete… y… y…

Creo que demasiado sadismo por hoy.

No entiendo el como ni el por qué, pero tengo tanta tensión en _todos lados_ que ya no aguanto. No soporto ni que pase una mosca.

Una brisa recorre las calles de la ciudad y juega con mis cabellos, eso es algo que –milagrosamente –no me molesta. Se siente bien sentir el casi inicio de la primavera, a pesar de que a veces el clima esté increíblemente frío, la primavera se acerca para desplazarlo todo.

Simplemente todo.

_Y para traer recuerdos_…

Los recuerdos que siempre traen las primaveras y que me hacen odiarlas, a pesar de todo.

El dulce aroma que trae el viento inunda todos mis sentidos. Esa dulce y delicada fragancia a cerezo.

_Sakura_…

Sí, el aroma a Sakura es el que se siente en cada rincón de Tokio, en cada una de las primaveras. _Siempre_. Como hace años… como siempre lo sentí desde que estoy aquí.

No me gustan los recuerdos que eso me trae, pero no deja de ser agradable. Porque no sólo me trae malos recuerdos, sino buenos también y no comprendo cuáles son los buenos… porque únicamente puedo conmemorar lo malo.

Supongo que esa es otra de las desventajas características del ser humano: _recordar lo malo más que cualquier otra cosa; anteponerlo sobre todo_.

Quizás sea porque el rencor, el dolor y la tristeza persisten por sobre los otros sentimientos. Quizás sea porque esos momentos son los que siempre quedarán en la mente de las personas y, son los que las marcan para toda la vida… para toda una eternidad. Quizás sea porque el mundo es oscuro y pesimista, y los únicos que sobreviven a eso son las personas que prefieren ignorarlo todo. _Todo y a todos._

Porque los _valientes no existen_. No pueden existir cuando todas nuestras acciones quieren evadir el dolor.

**«**_La valentía sólo está en el interior…_**»**

Yo no la poseo. Soy un cobarde.

**«**_Sabes que no, porque…_**»**

Quizás ese sea el motivo por el que sigo adelante.

**«**_… tú eres…_**»**

Y quizás…

**«**_… y lo sabes…_**»**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Otra vez con eso. Con toda esa mierda que me invade.

No. No quiero volver a caer en eso una vez más. No más.

Sacudí mi cabeza para dispersar esos sentimientos que surgieron _después de tanto_. ¿Por qué?

Creo que _la abstinencia_ me está matando.

En serio.

Sólo quiero olvidar. Olvidar el pasado y todo lo que trajo. Olvidar. Simplemente olvidar, porque esas _pesadillas_ que invaden mis sueños. Esas pesadillas en las que únicamente veo…

**«**_… tú eres el único que…_**»**

—"¡Shaoran!" –esa exclamación logró llamar mi atención. Voltee, y vi al sujeto más pesado, y mejor persona que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Sí, así es, a mi alocado amigo. Pero nunca le diría que pienso que es una buena persona. Nunca.

—"Eriol". –sonreí al verlo en ese estado tan calamitoso. Se veía cansado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón; con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y respirando dificultosamente. Era tan obvio que el cuatro ojos no servía para el deporte… para ningún deporte que no fuera _recorrer curvas_. Claro que las curvas de su novia, o mejor dicho, su _intento_ por recorrer esas curvas. —"Te estás poniendo azul". –me mofé.

Él me dio una mirada asesina; odiaba que me burlara de su poca resistencia física. —"Es… tu culpa". –dijo entrecortadamente, al tiempo que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba. Demonios, las pocas veces que podía burlarme de él eran un regalo de los cielos. —"Te venía llamando hace como dos cuadras y no podía alcanzarte, Shaoran… ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?, porque por lo que yo sé, sordo creo que no estás".

Me quedé estático, ¿tanto tiempo había estado vagando en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta de nada de lo que me rodeaba?

A veces llegaba a sonar extraño, pero siempre me perdía en mí mismo. Desde que era un niño… _siempre_. Y luego nunca recordaba muchas de las cosas que pensaba, como ahora.

No puedo recordarlo todo… sólo algunas cosas… como un calor que había sentido en mis pantalones.

—"No… no me di cuenta".

Eriol levantó una ceja como si no me creyera. —"Sí, seguro". –murmuró para luego acomodarse las gafas. En ese mismo momento, volvió a mirarme con su típica sonrisa de _'sé lo que te sucede y soy el mejor del mundo'_. No pude evitar rolar los ojos… ahora se venía su ataque bomba. —"Parece que las ganas te están matando, amigo. Tienes que hacer algo para mitigarlas". –dijo señalando, disimuladamente, mi pantalón.

Sí. Ahí estaba su pintoresco comentario del día. Claro que no sería el único, pero por algo se comenzaba ¿no?

No. Esperen… estaba señalando…

Miré hacia abajo, y no pude evitar que mi rostro quemara, al ver como algo ahí estaba un poquito… _animado_. La palabra para describirlo sí era poquito, porque apenas se notaba, pero Eriol era lo suficientemente suspicaz como para notar ese _pequeño sobresalto_.

Él comenzó a reír, y yo no sabía qué mierda hacer, más que tratar de cubrirme con lo que sobraba de mi suéter. —"A-Amigo… tie-tienes que ver… ¡tu cara!"

—"Ya cállate". –dije tratando de recuperar mis colores.

—"Tranquilo… es común… pero… no puedo creerlo". –y sí, el desgraciado seguía riendo. —"Necesitas a una chica, eh, y muy urgente".

Sonreí.

_Si tan sólo él supiera_…

Aparté mi vista como restándole importancia, intentando volver a sentar mis pensamientos; dirigí mis ojos a los árboles de cerezo, comenzando a caminar a paso tranquilo. Noté como Eriol me seguía de atrás. Íbamos lento porque aún no era tarde para el ingreso a clases, sólo que yo había salido más temprano que de costumbre por… _esos percances_.

En un momento volví mi mirada a él que traía su típica sonrisa de niño bueno. Sí tan sólo lo conocieran como realmente era…

Volví a mirarlo y me parecía raro… algo faltaba. A Eriol le faltaba algo… _alguien._ ¿En dónde estaba el chicle de la suela de su zapato? Digo… este… quiero decir: ¿En dónde estaba Tomoyo?

—"Hoy inauguran una nueva central de moda con nuevos diseños y marcas". –dijo repentinamente; parpadee confundido sin poder entenderlo del todo.

—"¿Disculpa?"

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza. Como odiaba cuando hacía eso y me dejaba como un idiota que no entiende nada. —"No, no te disculpo. Y lo que dije, fue que Tomoyo hoy no está conmigo porque fue a una exposición. Sabes cómo es ella con esas cosas".

Ahora entendía, pero mi rostro –al parecer – no podía volver a encajarse como estaba, porque la risa de mi _queridísimo_ amigo casi me deja sordo. ¿Es que era verdad eso de que es vidente, o yo soy demasiado predecible?

—"Shaoran, deja de mirarme así, eres mi amigo de casi toda la vida ¿cómo no quieres que te conozca? Eres tan predecible". –bien, eso respondía mis dudas. Aunque aún sospechaba que él en eso que llamaba cerebro, tenía una bola de cristal incorporada.

Y de las más potentes.

—"Ajá, bien. ¿Y por qué no la acompañaste?" –pregunté suspicaz. Sabía perfectamente cómo era Tomoyo para hacer las compras y, eso era algo que no le desearía ni al peor de todos mis enemigos.

_A Eriol quizás sí_…

—"¿Estás loco? En esas cosas no me meto… quiero salir con dignidad". –me dijo con una expresión tan seria que no pude evitar largar una carcajada.

—"Pero recuerda, tú eres novio de Tomoyo _'en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la moda y en lo __**out**__, hasta que la muerte los separe'_". –me burlé.

—"¡Amén!" –rió. —"Sí, yo acepto cualquier cosa de mi Tomoyito, menos eso. ¡Hermano! ¡A ti no fue al que le hizo probarse un vestido rosado!"

Casi me ahogo con saliva al recordarlo, y una nueva risotada salió de lo más profundo de mi alma, convocando los recuerdos de una de las tardes más bochornosas y divertidas de mi vida. Era sorprendente como Tomoyo nos llevaba de un lado a otro en el centro comercial, utilizándonos de modelos para comprar telas, y diversos instrumentos… aún recuerdo cuando –mientras Eriol se probaba su _provocador vestido_ –ella, literalmente, me obligó a envolverme en una tela de seda como un luchador griego, para ver el color que contrastaba con pieles bronceadas como la mía.

Es que la chica está totalmente loca, y por eso es que hace tan buena pareja con Eriol.

Recordé también, que tuve motivos para reírme de él por semanas… era muy agradable tenerlo en la palma de mi mano.

Sonreí más ampliamente, mientras Eriol me miraba con una cara de _'cállate, o verás'_, a la que no hice caso. —"Debes admitir que tenía un sexy corte en la parte del muslo. Créeme, contrastaba _genial_ con tus blancas piernas".

Eriol pareció indignado por unos segundos pero luego comenzó a sonreír con esa… sonrisita escalofriante. —"Yo sabía que tú mirabas mis piernas". –y ahí íbamos, creo que yo me la busqué; pero Dios… él no sentía bochorno alguno al decir esas cosas. —"Shaoran, nosotros somos amigos, lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos. Sé que será difícil olvidarme pero…"

—"¡Cállate!" –exclamé muerto de vergüenza al notar como muchas personas volteaban a mirarnos; y unas madres cubrían los oídos de sus hijos, viéndonos con desaprobación.

Mierda. Eriol no tenía la más mínima timidez para tratar estos temas. ¡Y para colmo el que quedaba como el _volteado_ era yo!

¡Y más humillante aún, era que quedaba como el _volteado_ y, encima _rechazado_!

Él comenzó a reír y yo no pude hacer más que acelerar el paso hacia la escuela. Si quería retrasarse y atragantarse con su maldita y endemoniada lengua, por mí que lo hiciera. ¡Cómo odio cuando hace ese tipo de teatritos! Sé que los disfruta.

_Disfruta dejarme en ridículo_…

Es una extraña amistad la que mantenemos, pero, a veces, sólo a veces resulta ser la mejor. ¿A quién engaño? Mis amigos son el motivo por el que conservo la poca razón que me queda.

—"Hey, Shaoran, espera hombre, vamos no te enfades". –llamaba, mientras yo apuraba el paso. —"¡Shaoran, vamos no te comportes como una mujercita!".

Bien, eso fue el colmo… ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Mujercita!?

Uh… ese reclamo _sí _sonó a mujercita.

Me voltee hacia Eriol y lo esperé, no valía la pena ir delante si iba a gritarme en todo el camino, y quien sabe, hasta quizás comenzaba a decir cosas peores a las que venía diciendo.

—"Apúrate cuatro ojos". –dije con voz cansada, pero con una pequeña satisfacción al notar cómo fruncía el seño. Odiaba que lo llamara así. —"Llegaremos tarde y será por tu culpa".

—"Está bien, está bien _señor puntualidad_".

Bufé en respuesta y me dispuse nuevamente a caminar hacia el colegio. Una nueva brisa de primavera sacudió mis –ya de por sí –desordenados cabellos; y nuevamente, mi mente evocó a la chica que –en estos momentos – estaba en mi departamento; no sabía qué hacer con ella. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a actuar a partir de ahora… es decir, en ningún momento decidimos que ella se quedaría conmigo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sí, que la necesito y que ella me necesita.

Mis motivos son obvios, aunque me niegue a ellos… pero ella… ¿por qué habría de necesitarme? Hay tantas cosas que no logro entender… tantas que se arremolinan en mi cabeza. Tantos pensamientos que no tienen una explicación que realmente pueda darle, pero tantos otros que puedo comprender _sin siquiera hacerlo_.

Algo muy extraño que sé que nadie comprendería, pero así era.

Siempre lo fue.

Y siempre lo sería.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría llegar a entenderme.

—"¿En qué piensas?" –otra vez sacándome de mis cavilaciones, y por esta vez se lo agradecía.

Me encogí de hombros, no sabía si contarle o no. —"Unas cosas". –me limité a decir.

Él frunció el seño. Ups, mala señal. ¡Prendan las alarmas, Eriol Hiragizawa acaba de fruncir el seño!

—"Estás muy pensativo hoy, ¿no lo crees?"

—"No sé".

Y por supuesto que lo sabía. Hoy tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía conmigo mismo. También sabía que mis respuestas cortas lo estaban fastidiando, y en cierto punto me alegraba de eso. Él odiaba que no le dijera todo; era más chismoso que cualquiera.

—"Shaoran, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y también con Tomoyo". –un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda cuando lo escuché tan serio. No sabía qué decir, o hacer. Eriol era tan impredecible, y predecible a la vez… _era tan Eriol_ que a veces me asustaban sus reacciones.

No quería decirle que tenía a una hermosa y _bien formada_ androide en mi casa para que él pusiera su típica sonrisa pícara, y lo único que hiciera fuera regalarme toda una caja de condones, e indicarme cuál de todas sería la mejor posición para sentir placer.

Sí, yo también lo conocía, y en ciertas ocasiones podía comportarse más predecible que un tigre al que le ofrecen un trozo de carne.

Suspiré sabiendo que no me lo quitaría de encima hasta que largara toda la sopa; y la verdad no estaba demasiado seguro de querer guardármela. No. No estaba nada seguro cuando lo único que me preocupa es algo que ni siquiera sé qué es.

—"Está bien, te contaré… pero vamos que se nos hará tarde". –dije comenzando a caminar.

Él asintió con tranquilidad, pero yo sabía que estaba saltando por dentro al haber podido _psicopatearme_ para que yo le soltara mis problemas. No sé si sea lo mejor; tampoco sé si lo hace de chismoso o, porque en verdad quiere ayudarme; no sé si deba hacer las cosas en las que estoy pensando.

Pero lo único que sé, es que quiero sacar uno de los pesos más grandes que he tenido encima desde hace más tiempo del que podría imaginar. Un peso que siempre ha estado ahí, muy presente pero que yo nunca había notado.

Quizás es en este tipo de situaciones en el que te das cuenta de que las cosas pueden ser mejores… o peores, pero lo más seguro es que todo cambiaría.

_No sabría si para mejor o para peor._

_Pero cambiarían_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Sakura P.O.V.**_

Pedir indicaciones.

Eso fue lo que hice por cada cuadra que caminaba. Pedía indicaciones para poder llegar al centro comercial.

Podía ser que fuera androide, pero no era una adivina como para saber en dónde quedaba si Shaoran no me lo decía. Para la próxima tendría que decirle que al menos me dejara un mapa de la cuidad.

Me sorprendía la amabilidad con la que me trataban las personas; me hablaban como si yo fuera una igual. Otra humana más, y no sabía si eso se sentía bien o no. Simplemente se sentía diferente… extraño.

Doblé la esquina una vez, caminé derecho, volví a doblar para el mismo lado. Y luego…

No. Ya no tenía más indicaciones. La última señora sólo me había indicado el camino hasta ahí, y sin seguir un instructivo, no podía seguir adelante.

Voltee mirando las calles, pero eso no servía absolutamente para nada porque no tenía la más mínima idea del nombre de la calle en la que estuviera el centro comercial. Di unos pasos sintiéndome pequeña en toda esa ciudad; la leve corriente de aire que me golpeaba hacía que me temblaran las piernas al tenerlas descubiertas. El short no cubría nada más que una pequeña parte de mis muslos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tendría que haber traído la ropa de Shaoran aunque me quedara mucho más grande de lo que es mi talla.

Di vuelta en una última esquina y pude ver un gran edificio, con un enorme cartel de colores. ¿Sería ese…?

Me adelanté un poco, cruzando la calle antes de que el semáforo diera, nuevamente, en la luz roja, y quedé viendo sorprendida la enorme construcción. Si bien, tengo información de todo lo que hay en el mundo, era la primera vez que lo veía; era mucho más grande de lo que yo me imaginaba… al igual que hermoso.

Me dispuse a entrar cuando un grupo de chicas pasó como una manada de animales salvajes, tan rápido que me hicieron tambalear, hasta el punto de caer al suelo. No pude hacer más que fijar mi vista en esa avalancha que me había pasado por encima.

Sonreí al ver la posición en la que había caído, sólo a mí podían pasarme estas cosas, y ser tan torpe, a pesar de tener los conocimientos necesarios en todos los artes de defensa que puedan existir.

—"¿Estás bien?"

Parpadee al escuchar esa pregunta; miré para los costados y sólo pude ver a una chica… ella me estaba hablando _a mí_.

—"Eh… yo…". –no sabía qué contestarle, hasta el momento lo único que había hecho, había sido pedir las indicaciones correspondiente para llegar a un destino predeterminado, ya que eso era algo confeccionado dentro de mis circuitos debido a que los hombres odiaban pedirlas. Así que nos mandaban a nosotras, para ser tratadas no muy amablemente y –hasta a veces –, ser ignoradas olímpicamente por algunos humanos. Nuestros circuitos están preparados para cuando fuéramos ignoradas, simplemente porque no debería importarnos. Pero estoy segura de que me hubiese afectado que me trataran mal… me sentiría mucho peor que antes; sin embargo eso no pasó.

No obstante, había sido fácil entablar esa pequeña conversación con esas personas porque luego de obtener la información, estoy programada para que instantáneamente, saliera un tímido _'gracias' _de mis labios, y retirarme sin más.

Pero ahora la chica estaba preguntándome si yo estaba bien y no sabía cómo hablarle; para esta oportunidad no tengo una manera de contestarle algo coherente que me indicara mi interior.

Hablar con Shaoran había sido sencillo porque él había sido _mi elegido_… el único que podía entenderme.

Pero…

Al escuchar unas risas, levanté la cabeza encontrándome con una mano. La chica la había extendido… supongo que para ayudarme, porque habrá pensado que soy muda… o, en su defecto, una idiota.

—"Anda, te ayudo". –dijo sonriente.

Yo asentí y acepté la ayuda, para luego sonreír ante la situación; había estado unos cuantos minutos ahí tirada, y seguramente debía parecer una idiota.

—"Gracias". –murmuré.

—"No hay de qué". –respondió, para luego mirarme de arriba abajo… me estaba analizando, y _sus ojos brillaban_. —"¿Vienes por la inauguración de la nueva marca de ropa?"

¿Ah? ¿Inauguración?

Ella volvió a sonreír, y yo la miré extrañada. —"Eh… ¿p-pasa algo malo?"

—"Las muecas que haces son muy graciosas; eres tan transparente que se nota a la legua lo que piensas ¡eres tan kawaii! Realmente adorable". –explicó con otro brillo algo extraño en sus ojos claros.

Esta chica era muy extraña… en serio, pero se la veía muy agradable. Su sonrisa lo decía; era muy afable, pero indudablemente extraña.

—"Gracias, supongo". –volví a decir con algo de inseguridad, me incomodaba que me mirara así.

—"¿Cómo te llamas?"

La miré a los ojos, mientras ella me veía con una sonrisa. ¿Cuál nombre decirle? ¿Mi nombre de serie, o el que parece más un nombre real?

Lo pensé por un momento, para luego responder: —"Sakura. Me llamo Sakura".

—"¡Ayy!" –pegó un gritito que casi me hace saltar hacia la otra esquina. Esta muchacha era demasiado expresiva. Demasiado. —"¡Que nombre tan bonito! Mucho gusto, Sakura; soy Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji".

Le sonreí sinceramente. Esta vez no tuve que simular por cortesía, porque simplemente sentí que debía sonreírle, era como que algo en mi interior me lo indicaba, y no podía evitarlo.

—"El gusto es mío, señorita Daidouji". –respondí.

—"No, no, no y no Sakura, llámame Tomoyo, To-mo-yo, no quiero nada de señorita, y menos Daidouji".

Volví a sonreírle, ¿por qué era tan buena con alguien inferior?

—"Está bien… emm, Tomoyo". –dije, y al instante sus ojos se iluminaron como si el hecho de que yo hubiera pronunciado su nombre, fuera algo realmente importante. Efectivamente esta chica era… extraña.

_Mucho, muy extraña_.

—"Y… ¿qué buscas, eh, Sakura? Yo había pensando que era por la nueva marca por ese cuerpo tan bonito que tienes… ¡mira esas piernas!" –exclamó haciéndome sentir un enorme calor en mi rostro. Muchas personas habían parado a vernos por sus gritos y yo no sabía donde meterme; mi ropa no era demasiado adecuada para ese enorme comercio, pero eso no debería importarme ¿verdad? La vergüenza no forma parte de mis funciones, es raro sentirla, sin embargo, realmente, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo momento.

—"Bue-bueno, yo vine para comprar algo de ropa porque no tengo mucha, y también unos víveres para mi amo". –contesté ganándome una mirada confundida de ella que, en unos instantes, fue reemplazada por los ojos más brillantes de emoción que haya visto desde que desperté… o, _en otra de mis vidas_.

—"Déjame acompañarte". –pidió. —"Por Dios, eres tan kawaii que necesitas lo mejor, Sakura. Absolutamente lo mejor de lo mejor, muero por vestirte… ¿sí?"

—"T-Tomoyo, por favor…" –traté de decirle para que dejara de pedirme así las cosas; no tenía por qué pedirlo así, si tan sólo me diera una orden, yo tenía que seguirla porque ella era mi superior, quien quiera que fuera mi verdadero amo, siempre tenía que obedecer a cualquier humano, claro que nunca pasando por sobre los derechos de mi dueño.

—"Por favor, Sakura…" –volvió a pedir, mirándome con ojos de cachorrito. No me gustaba que me lo pidiera así, me incomodaba un poco esta sensación. Era como… como cuando te halagan más de la cuenta sin que siquiera lo merezcas; además ella era algo extraña… y ya me estaba dando miedo. —"Déjame acompañarte a hacer tus compras. Di que sí".

—"E-Está bien, pero ya no sigas, Tomoyo, no sigas pidiendo así…"

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba… o por lo menos, no tan rápido. Aunque quisiera seguir hablando, no pude decir más porque me vi –literalmente –arrastrada por una muy entusiasmada Tomoyo hacia en interior del shopping. No pude, sino sonreír ante su actitud; cualquiera diría que ella estaba algo loca, y quizás un poquito obsesionada con esto de las ropas. No lo sé, simplemente puedo sentirlo. Todo su entusiasmo y energía; sus ganas de vivir…

Y también siento que es una buena persona.

Una amiga.

¿Una amiga?

**«**_La amistad_**»**

La amistad es una conducta humana, ¿no?

**«**_Lo es, pero tú puedes sentirla_**»**

¿Por qué yo? No soy humana.

**«**_La elegida…_**»**

Lo sé. Lo sé. La elegida… _soy la elegida_…

No, espera… ¿la elegida?

¿La elegida de qué?

**«**_Eso es algo que…_**»**

—"Sakura ¿te pasa algo? Te ves como ausente". –escuché la voz de… de mi _nueva amiga_.

Giré mi cabeza para verla, y negué lentamente, sintiendo como algo muy cálido en mi interior me invadía al saber que yo podría ser importante para algunas personas. —"No, no es nada".

Ella me sonrió, y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Se sentía tan bien saber que alguien, aunque sea por un solo día, me hiciera sentir tan querida y apreciada; como si yo no tuviera un valor numérico que sólo podría ser costeado por las personas con un fabuloso fondo monetario; como si yo fuera algo _invaluable_…

_Alguien invaluable_…

Había otra persona con la que también me sentía así. Una buena persona…

_Shaoran…_

Él también podría hacerme sentir así, pero no se lo permitía, y eso me lo demostró, me lo demostró esta misma mañana, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—"¡Mira, Sakura! Esa tienda de allí tiene la mejor ropa del lugar, y a ti con lo mona que eres te pegará genial". –otra vez estaba siendo arrastrada por mi nueva amiga; sí, por mi nueva amiga. Se sentía tan bien pensarlo, era algo que no podía describirse porque no sentía la soledad que antes había sentido.

Era como si hubiese encontrado mi hogar.

_Mi destino_…

**«**_El destino de la gema de…_**»**

Lo sé. Ese destino.

El destino de…

¿De qué?

**«**_El destino que se te ha asignado_**»**

Un destino inseguro, y lleno de incertidumbre.

Un destino que enfrentaría con todo lo que tuviera para dar… y también, con lo que no.

Un destino al que me aferraría con garras y dientes, protegiendo lo que es mío. Lo que yo siento como mío.

_Shaoran_…

Un destino al que esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pero que –mientras tanto – ocuparía en mi presente, y mi próximo por venir.

Porque por ahora, y hasta que mi nueva amiga soltara mi mano, mi objetivo era que ella no dejara de sonreír, porque yo debía hacerla feliz. Porque verla sonreír, ya no era parte de mis funciones; porque yo quería verla sonreír; porque era mi decisión, y algo que no cambiaría.

_Porque así deseaba que algún día… llegara a sonreír Shaoran_.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Shaoran P.O.V.**_

Estaba en la puerta del enorme edificio que había sido mi destino desde que salí del colegio, para lo que tuve que saltearme la clase de deportes, argumentando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

¡Hey! No mentí… esto era algo importante. Muy importante.

Levanté mi mirada para ver el gran cartel con el logo de '_New Robotic Tecnology'_, y su frase impulsora: _'Camina hacia el futuro…'_

Pues a decir verdad, la frase deja mucho que desear, suena algo estúpida, porque aunque quiera encontrarle un significado oculto, me es imposible. Es obvio que siempre caminamos hacia un futuro… que idioteces.

Suspiré por milésima vez en el día.

La charla que había tenido con Eriol sí me había servido después de todo; él se mostró… _comprensivo_, y ni un solo sarcasmo salió de su tremenda bocota. Eso de por sí, ya había sido extraño, sobrenatural, pasmoso, increíble… y no sabría describirlo, en realidad.

Pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que haría…

Tendría que hacerlo si no quería meterme en problemas y perjudicar a alguien más.

_**Flash Back**_

—"No puedo creerlo, amigo. ¿Entonces dices que la encontraste en medio del parque… _abandonada_?" –preguntó Eriol, con la incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Era gracioso verlo así.

—"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Te dije que sí, la encontré sola y debajo de la lluvia, ¿qué querías que hiciera?" –dije, obviando la gran corriente eléctrica que corrió por mi cuerpo en cuanto la vi, y toda ese instinto de protección que surgió en mí al verla.

Tampoco iba a decirle que sentía que algo más nos unía; que yo sentía que podía percibir sus sentimientos, al igual que ella –imaginaba –podía sentir los míos. Como si nos conociéramos de siempre.

Como si para cada uno fuéramos espejos.

Era estúpido que le contara todo con detalles a Eriol. En primer lugar porque pensaría que estoy completamente loco y llamaría urgente a una ambulancia para encerrarme en alguna clínica mental, que en realidad sería el _loquero_, pero llamado de una forma algo más sutil.

Y en segundo lugar… ella era una máquina. Ella no podía sentir… o por lo menos, no de verdad, aunque lo aparentara.

Pero lo que sentía era tan real que…

Y nuevamente, estaba divagando. Era lamentable que se estuviera haciendo costumbre.

—"Tienes a una androide en tu casa… y lo mejor es que fue gratis, y por lo que dices, es de los nuevos modelos". –rememoró la información, como tratando de que ingresara a su cerebro. —"Y dime… ¿por lo menos está buena como para… _querer_ algo con ella?"

Levanté una ceja, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Claro, decía esas cosas porque Tomoyo no estaba presente… pero ya vería. —"Eso no te incumbe".

—"Shaoran, no lo pregunto por lo obvio, sino porque es extraño que uno de los nuevos modelos que, costarían mucho más de lo que una persona normal fuera capaz de pagar, estuviera en las condiciones que me describes. Es muy extraño; quizás ella está defectuosa, o algo".

Lo miré al rostro para luego mirar el cielo, las ideas iban y venían en mi cabeza. —"Ella me dijo lo mismo".

—"¿Ella te lo dijo?" –preguntó sorprendido. A pesar de no verlo, podía imaginar que sus lentes estarían desencajados.

Sonreí, para volver a verlo. —"Sí, ella me lo dijo. En realidad, me dijo que eso creía, pero yo no lo veo así… su cuerpo, bueno tú sabes…" –no pude evitar sonrojarme al volver a evocar esa celestial imagen en mi mente… demonios amigo, no te entusiasmes ahora. No ahora, por favor, te juro que algún día te daré una salvaje sesión de sexo, pero no ahora, y mucho menos delante de Eriol. —"Es muy atractiva". –concluí, tratando de controlar mis colores, y… _otras cosas_. —"Y no le veo nada de malo; no tiene nada de más, ni nada de menos… ella es _perfecta_. Cuando sonríe… cuando sonríe pareciera que es humana, y…"

—"Oye, espera, espera. ¿Dijiste… _'cuando sonríe'_?" –preguntó levantando una ceja. Lo miré extrañado por su reacción, y asentí. ¿Cuál era el punto? Eso dije, ¿qué tenía de extraño? —"Amigo, ellas son máquinas, como cualquier otra; como tu celular, como el mío; como la máquina de sodas… sólo que en el cuerpo de una tentadora mujer, eso es todo; ellas _no_ sonríen".

¿Qué? no pude evitar mirarlo incrédulo. Eso es imposible, yo no estoy loco… no del todo. Vi como sonreía, vi como reía, la vi hasta sonrojarse… ¿cómo que no podían hacer eso?

En el fondo lo sospechaba, pero verla sonreír era tan natural que no cabían dudas, aunque pensándolo bien… Eriol tenía razón, y eso me inquietaba… me inquietaba más de lo que había imaginado.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mis cabellos. Estaba nervioso y no podía evitarlo. —"Es un nuevo modelo, Eriol… sí sonríe, quizás sea parte de lo nuevo que le incorporaron… no lo sé, toda la porquería que debe tener dentro. Supongo que esa es la nueva particularidad de los modelos".

Yo sabía que toda la mierda que salía de mi boca era una completa mentira porque sus sonrisas eran lo más hermoso que jamás había visto; estaban tan llenas de tanto… _de todo_; que opacaban a lo que alguien alguna vez llegara a desprender, porque su brillo era _único_.

_El más hermoso_.

Y podría decirlo ahora, sin conocerla.

Podría afirmarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—"Creo que…" –la voz de mi amigo logró llamar mi atención. —"… deberías ir a la empresa de Tecnology, y preguntar sobre los proyectos, o al menos reportarla. No lo sé, quizás ellos puedan darte una solución, y te ahorrarías muchos problemas".

Me quedé pensando un momento en la situación, y en la manera en la cual sería más apropiado mover las piezas de este juego. Sabía perfectamente que no era un juego, y que –prácticamente –estaba delirando más de la cuenta, pero es que necesitaba soluciones, y ya.

Miré la expresión severa de Eriol, y sentía que estaba haciendo mal en omitir todas esas sensaciones que habían despertado en mí.

Y ese sueño…

Tampoco le había mencionado del maldito sueño que ahora cargaba como otra tensión a agregar a mis… _partes bajas_.

Sacudí mi cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos. No cambiaría en nada que le contara del sueño… o de la estúpida _conexión_ que yo sentía; estaba seguro de que se lo tomaría para el otro lado, y comenzaría con sus burlas.

Suspiré, conteniendo todo lo que me atormentaba, no quería hacer las cosas mal.

—"Sí, creo que tienes razón, iré a ese lugar a pedir información. Voy a ir a la salida del colegio para sacarme de una vez por todas estas malditas dudas".

—"Te acompañaría, hermano, pero tengo que…"

—"No, Eriol. No te preocupes, de todos modos, esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo… algo que _quiero_ resolver solo".

Eriol me miró serio, pero entonces sonrió. —"Está bien amigo… mira que por esta vez te salvas de Tomoyo, porque tenía que ir a recogerla. Espero que esta vez no me hiciera probar otro vestido".

Me reí ante el repentino sentido del humor que pudo recuperar en menos tiempo del esperado. —"De acuerdo, y te agradezco el sacrificio. Siempre te recordaré como quien fuiste, pero al menos ruega porque esta vez sea un vestido azul… el rosa te hacía más gordo". –me mofé.

—"Shaoran…". –masculló con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercaba a mí. Me giré y comencé a correr hacia el otro lado del patio del colegio, no iba a soportar el argumento bomba que estaba maquinando su desquiciada cabeza hueca. —"Ya te atraparé". –fue lo último que escuché cuando logré perderlo, y esconderme con una sonrisa.

Miré hacia el cielo, quedando algo ciego por el deslumbrante sol que hoy lo adornaba. El clima era algo muy loco; mientras que ayer el cielo estaba cayendo a pedazos, hoy estaba como para tirarse a conseguir un buen bronceado.

El clima era algo como mi alma…

_Tan inestable e inseguro_…

Cerré los ojos, dejando mi mente en blanco. Me alegraba que Eriol no me acompañara a esta _misión_. No quería involucrarlo.

Sentía que nada demasiado bueno saldría. Y quizás… mis suposiciones fueran ciertas.

_O quizás… no._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Me dispuse a entrar al edificio.

Una parte de mí lo quería; pero otra parte me decía que estaba por cometer un error.

¿Cómo hacer para saber si tomar en cuenta a la razón o al corazón?

Sabía que eso eran cursilerías que siempre dicen por ahí para justificar cuando quieren hacer algo malo.

"_Lo hice de corazón…"_

Seh, eso es lo que dicen, para luego cagarte la vida como a todo un idiota. Y no es que lo sepa por experiencia, sino porque eso lo vi en una estúpida telenovela en la que el mejor amigo del protagonista _le dio_ lo que el protagonista no le daba a su novia. Pobre chica… el tipo no debía ser nada bueno si, ante la primera oportunidad, se lanzó como toda una desesperada a los brazos del otro sujeto.

¿Quieren cuentas claras?

Pues se acostó con ella importándole una mierda su pobre y desgraciado amigo, ni los cuernos de toda una manada de venados que le salieron en la cabeza. Y luego, le dijo que _'Lo hizo de corazón…'_, sí, dile eso después de que te _castren_.

No sé cómo fue que di a ver esa novela; cuando estás solo sin nada que hacer, la televisión parece ser una buena opción, siendo que la computadora me hace doler la cabeza. El aburrimiento lleva a hacer cosas que uno nunca piensa que haría… y demonios, que las estupideces que uno puede llegar a hacer son _colosales_.

Me pasé una mano por los cabellos, acallando a mi _corazón_; y tomando las opciones que me daba la parte racional de mi cabeza sobre el asunto… después de todo, el mundo se maneja por la razón ¿no?

Tomé la última bocanada de aire y me dispuse a entrar. Esto ya parecía una película de thriller, suspenso y drama mezclados en una combinación nada pintoresca. Patética, realmente patética; sentía que una extraña corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no le hice caso a eso, no quería prestarle atención a esos detalles tan… _insignificantes_.

Simplemente fui, porque yo necesitaba hacerlo.

_No porque quisiera_.

Necesitaba resolver unos cuantos misterios, más que nada, los de mi mente, y esos ojos verdes que la asechaban a cada instante.

No podía sacarme esos ojos de la cabeza, y eso no me gustaba.

Di un paso al frente, dispuesto a cruzar esa puerta.

**«**_Hazlo… pero no te equivoques_**»**

Que sea lo que tuviera que ser.

O lo que el destino decidiera para mi vida…

**«**_Involúcrate…_**»**

Para _nuestra_ vida…

**«**_… hazte uno con el destino…_**»**

El destino.

El destino que todo lo es.

El destino que no es nada.

Como el infinito… que puede serlo casi todo… o casi nada.

**«**_Que fuera… lo que tuviera que ser…_**»**

_**Continuará…**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Notas de Escritora**:

¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo están? sí que pasó el tiempo para actualizar esta historia, y lo siento, en serio U-U lo que pasaba era que aparte del tiempo, tenía que organizar del todo bien mis ideas de la historia para que los futuros capítulos tuvieran sentido y que todo sea algo que puedan comprender próximamente (en los mejores cines) xDD j aja, broma barata, pero es que estoy feliz! n.n ¡¡Chicos!! **"La Era del Hielo 3"** va a salir en diciembre… hoy vi otro avance… soy feliz… feliz, muy, muy feliz XD. Y por si no lo notaron, soy ultra fanática de la era de hielo… amo a mi pequeño Sid xD.

Comentando el capítulo… como ven, Shaoran está más que cachondo con todo el asunto, y Eriol trata de ayudarlo… a su manera, pero lo ayuda je je. Ahora nuestro bello chico de ojos de fuego deberá enfrentar muchas cosas… en este capítulo vimos otra de sus facetas, una que no había mostrado antes, y que lo hace vulnerable… débil. También hay unas cuantas cosas que le suceden y que él parece no escuchar, pero es algo que guía sus acciones. Todas.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella sigue con lo que se propuso desde que vio a Shaoran, y quiere brindarle todo lo que está a su alcance, está dispuesta a cumplir _sus funciones_ (xD) ella también es guiada por _algo_, pero –a diferencia de Shaoran –ella puede escucharlo. Lo conoce y desconoce a la vez.

Vamos… ¿nunca les ha pasado? Je je.

Bueno, la frase **'Camina hacia el futuro…'** es una frase que me encantó y que saqué de la película **"La familia del futuro"** xD sé que son todas para niños, pero la verdad es que me encantan esas cosas. La frase parece tan simple, pero encierra tantas cosas… simplemente me encanta, lástima que sea parte de esa empresa de degenerados… pero eso también lo veremos. Je.

Bueno, otra cosa que puedo decir es que... uy uy uy, pronto se viene algo... grande, muy grande xD ja ja, un saludo a mi socia, ella sabe quién es... ji ji

mm… creo que eso es todo lo que quería comentar del capítulo… en el próximo veremos cómo siguen dándose las cosas.

Bueno, sin más, como siempre **¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN LA HISTORIA!!** U-U lamento no contestar a sus reviews, es que estaba corta de tiempo, pero espero haber aclarado todas las dudas, cualquier otra cosa que surja, sólo pregunten. No muerdo.

_Por ahora_… xDD

Espero que les agrade el capítulo, y que me dieran sus opiniones!!

¡Besos a todos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**09/06/08**


End file.
